The Phantom of Hogwarts
by hpluva2000
Summary: Anastasia has never recived a gift for Valentines Day. That is until a mysterious admirer known only as "The Phantom" delivers gifts and have private meetings. Then Severus Snape becomes involved and things get insane. Maybe even fatal.
1. The Phantom

::I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.::

**Chapter 1: The Phantom**

It was February 14, 1975. Anastasia Summers walked in to the Great Hall to find her best friend, Lily Evans, eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"Happy Valentines Day, Lily!" Anastasia said as she walked up to her.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too!" Lily responded. Anastasia and Lily have never had any guy give them Valentines ever. So they decided that they would be each other's Valentines. After all, they were best friends and best friends could get away with anything.

Just then, the mail arrived. Everyone's attention was suddenly focused on 2 white doves that were carrying a package between them.

"I wonder what it is." Anastasia asked.

"It's probably for some girl." Lily said while staring up at the doves. Anastasia was just wondering who the lucky girl was when the doves suddenly dropped the package in front of her. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"What the hell is this?" she queried.

"I don't know." Lily said faintly. Just then another dove dropped a letter in front of her. Anastasia opened it quickly and read:

"Dear Anastasia,

Do not open this package at the table. Open it in your dormitory. Happy Valentines Day.

Signed Sincerely,

The Phantom"

At that moment, another dove passed overhead and dropped a single red rose. Anastasia stared for a while. "The Phantom?" Suddenly she heard a loud "Ooooooh!" from the rest of the hall. She just realized that she was still on the Great Hall. Lily was there laughing her head off when she said, "Well, this sure as hell is different than usual. Listen, I'm going to go ahead to Transfiguration. I'll meet you there, all right?

"Yeah, okay."

And so she left and Anastasia was there in almost a catatonic state. Who could've sent this? It never happened before, so why now? She was pondering this as she came into the entrance hall.

Just then somebody came up behind her, pinned her arms to her back and started kissing her on the neck. Anastasia's eyes widened with shock at this sudden violation. She elbowed the person in the stomach, whipped out her wand, and brandished it at the boy who was far less welcome to kiss her neck than any other boy in school. Severus Snape was staring at her with a smug look on his face.

"Hey sweets," he said maliciously, "Happy Valentines Day. Why don't' you say we go celebrate? There's an empty classroom on the fourth floor." Snape started circling Anastasia, looking her up and down. Anastasia kept her wand pointed at him.

"I swear Snape, if you touch me one more time, I will curse your ass into oblivion." Anastasia said angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Snape sneered. He walked toward her. "Do it." They stared at each other menacingly then Snape laughed. "Heh. Just like a Gryffindor," he grabbed Anastasia by the wrist, "come on. Let's go."

At that moment something hit Snape squarely on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Next moment, lots of different flowers started growing out of the back of Snape's head. He let out a cry and turned to see The Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were standing in a huddle looking at Snape; James and Sirius both had their wands out, pointed at Snape.

"Leave her alone, Snivellus." James said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Snape snarled. Sirius then said,

"Do you want a tree to go with those lovely flowers of yours?"

"You two are going to pay for this!" Snape snarled.

"Oh, where haven't we heard that before," Sirius said sarcastically, "what are they gonna do, Sniviellus? Throw us in detention like always?" Snape just stared angrily.

"Go on, Snape. Go on, crawl back under your rock!" James said coolly. Snape gave one last piercing look and walked off.

"Thank you soooooo much, guys!" Anastasia said gratefully.

"No problem." James said, waving his hand.

"Yeah. You actually gave us the opportunity to try that curse on Snape." They all laughed and walked together to their Transfiguration class.

That day in class, they were turning their chairs into ladders. Professor McGonagall was observing their progress.

"Come now!" she said impatiently, "I haven't seen a single person who has made any difference to …"

"Tap. Tap. Tap."

"As I was saying…"

"Tap. Tap. Tap."

"Ahem. Once again I…"

"Tap. Tap. Tap."

"Alright, what is this utter nonsense?" she shouted shrilly.

"Tap. Tap. Tap." Everybody turned to see a white dove outside. Everyone looked at Anastasia and she blushed a deep crimson red. Professor McGonagall opened the window, the dove flew in and dropped another rose on Anastasia's desk. There was another loud "Oooooh!" from the class. Professor McGonagall quieted them and put them back to work.

It went on like that all day. Every class Anastasia had, she received a rose. By dinner time, she had a good few amount of roses. Lily was awed.

"Wow," she said as Anastasia sat down with her that evening for dinner, "who'd send all of these?"

"I wish I knew." Anastasia said. She couldn't wait to get upstairs to her dormitory and open her package. At about 6:30 that night, she and Lily were in their dormitory alone. Anastasia and Lily had the package in front of them.

"Well," Lily said excitedly, "open it!" And slowly, Anastasia opened the package with shaking hands and then gasped with delight and shock.

Inside the package, covered in rose petals, was a gorgeous black dress with a rose shaped pin, a pair of black shoes with a rose on each foot, rose scented perfume, a rose corsage, and best of all, there was a wonderful silver necklace with a rose shaped charm with rubies in it. Anastasia's eyes shone brightly as she stared at the gifts. She sobbed and put a trembling hand to her mouth

"Whoa!" Lily sighed romantically, "you are SO lucky!" Then she noticed something, "Look, there's a note." And she picked it up and read it aloud.

"Dear Anastasia,

Meet me in the Great Hall at 12 midnight. Don't be late. Wear the outfit.

Sincerely,

The Phantom"

The two girls squealed with delight. Anastasia couldn't believe it! Tonight she was going to meet her Secret Admirer. Her "Phantom!"

"Oh my gosh! I gotta get ready!" said excitedly. She ran to the bathroom in the girls' dormitory. Tonight, she was going to be knockout gorgeous!


	2. Midnight Meeting

::I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.::

**Chapter 2: Midnight Meeting**

Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, finishing her Charms homework. James was in the room too. The rest of the gang decided to hit the hay. They heard someone coming downstairs from the girl's dormitory. Anastasia emerged from the shadows. She looked absolutely extravagant. Lily let out a shocked gasp and ran to her. James started cat calling and Anastasia flicked him off.

"My Lord! Anya, you look amazing!" Lily screamed with delight.

"Yeah, you look brilliant." James said from behind his chair.

Anastasia, blushing said, "Thanks guys! Its thirty minutes to twelve. I better get going." Anastasia just realized something she hadn't thought about before, "Oh no! How am I going to get to the Great Hall without Filch catching me?"

James suddenly stood up, "Hold it right there!" He got up, ran up to the boys' dormitory, and came back with something silvery trailing behind him. "Here," he said giving it to Anastasia.

"What is it?" she said suspiciously.

"Put it on!" James said with a wry smile. Anastasia tried it on and realized it was a cloak. Next thing she heard was a scream and turned to see Lily with her hands to her mouth and a pale face.

"Oh my…" Lily said shakily, "Anastasia, look down!" And so she did and saw with wide eyes that her body was completely gone.

"Son of witch! James, is this an invisibility cloak?" Anastasia shouted.

"Yep." James said proudly, "Er…I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anybody about it."

"No problem!" Anastasia said excitedly. She checked her watch. Ten minutes had passed. "Oy! I'm gonna be late!" Anastasia pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. Lily and James wished her luck and Anastasia walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady and made her way to the Great Hall.

Anastasia got there with no trouble at all, which surprised her a lot. She creaked open one of the large doors to the Hall very slowly as not to attract Filch, and snuck in. Anastasia sighed with relief, slipped off the invisibility cloak, and looked around the pitch black Hall. At first, she thought she was alone, but then she saw two shining things across the room.

Anastasia walked slowly toward the shining lights, her heart pounding madly in her chest. She was part terrified, part excited, and part ready to run her ass out of there and forget this whole thing happened. But she couldn't. Anastasia's mind kept telling her to get out of there, but her legs seemed to have developed minds of their own.

She got to the other end of the Hall, but couldn't see anything. Then she heard a loud bark. Anastasia almost had a heart attack and a stroke at that same moment. She looked down and saw a large, shaggy, black dog with a rose in it's mouth. Anastasia groaned at her stupidity. Then she laughed and bent down to pet the dog. " I don't know what I'm thinking." she said taking the rose out of the dog's mouth. His grey eyes shined brightly and his tail wagged happily. "This 'Phantom' guy must've run out of doves to send roses."

It was then something really extraordinary happened. Before Anastasia's very eyes, the shaggy black dog morphed into a person.

Anastasia almost screamed with surprise. She gasped and fell back and almost hit the ground when the boy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled Anastasia close to him. They stared at each other and Anastasia was entranced. The boy was wearing a black cloak and he sort of had the "Phantom of the Opera" look about him. Especially since he had the same mask that covered half his face. His grey eyes were enchanting and hypnotizing. Strands of his black hair reached over to his face. This "Phantom" was unknown, but he was virtually beautiful.

Anastasia was putty in this guy's hands but she pulled herself together and said "You have to teach me how to do that sometime."

The Phantom laughed and said, "Sure, if you think you're up to the challenge." His voice was strange, sort of hollow and deep. Anastasia was sure he drank a voice changing potion.

"So," she said uncertainly, "do you have a name?" He turned his back to her. Did she say something wrong? He took out his wand, waved it, and every torch in the Hall lit. Anastasia could now see the Hall properly and saw that the tables had been moved to the sides.

It took the Phantom a while to respond but then he said "For now, I am known simply as you know me." Anastasia's mind was going wild! My God, how can anybody be so mysterious! "Come on." He said motioning Anastasia toward her. She walked to him, nervous about what he was going to do. But he just waved his wand again and this slow "it's your senior prom" type of music came on. Anastasia stared at the Phantom and he was grinning at her. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Anastasia blanched, "Oh, I…"

"Don't even try getting out of this one," he said slyly, "you're dancing." and before Anastasia could object, he took her hand and led her to the center of the Hall. The Phantom held Anastasia close to him and just started dancing as if they would never meet again. Anastasia felt that she was floating, yet falling into eternity. It was the most wonderful feeling ever. She looked up into her admirer's face and somehow had the feeling that this was a person close to her. But she couldn't make any assumptions yet.

Before she knew it the song had ended. They both stood back and stared at each other. The Phantom smiled at Anastasia, "You're an excellent dancer." Anastasia's face flushed and she turned the other way and mumbled a "thank you."

"Come on, there's something else I have to show you. Bring the cloak, would you please." Anastasia stopped in her tracks and was going to ask how he knew about the cloak, but then she remembered he must've seen her take off the cloak when she first came into the Hall. So Anastasia grabbed the cloak and she and the Phantom slipped under it. He took her hand, and they left the Hall.

Wherever he was taking her, Anastasia didn't know where he was taking her, but that almost didn't matter to her. The whole time she was just staring at their joined hands. Ten minutes later, she bumped into him and noticed that they were standing in front of a large painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Where are we?" Anastasia said staring around.

"The kitchens." Phantom said simply.

"The kit…?" Anastasia started to say, but Phantom extended his finger and tickled the pear in the painting, a doorknob appeared and he took it. Next moment, Anastasia was inside the kitchens, with hundreds of bustling and hustling house elves catering to her and Phantom's every whim. It was so cool. They had a sort of super early breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, English muffins, juice, coffee, the works. Before they knew it, it was four in the morning. They bid the house elves adieu and set off on their way. Phantom walked Anastasia all the way back to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I hope you had fun tonight." Phantom said happily.

Anastasia just stared at him and then said, "You know, you've made me the happiest person in the world!" Phantom gave a wide smile. "I can bet you that no person wizard or muggle has done something like this for anybody, especially on Valentines Day. You are the nicest, most romantic guy in…" but before Anastasia could finish, he closed in on her and planted his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and prayed that she wasn't dead because she could've sworn she had went to heaven. Anastasia had to back against the wall to keep herself from falling. Who knows how long that kiss lasted, but all Anastasia knew was that she never wanted to end. But to her dismay, the Fat Lady said " Don't you humans need to breath anymore?" They quickly backed off of each other and blushed.

"Well," Phantom said cheerfully, "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Yeah," Anastasia said breathlessly, "yeah. I can't wait."

"Until then." he said quietly and out of his cloak he pulled out another rose. Anastasia took the rose, stared at it, and when she looked up, the Phantom had disappeared. Anastasia smiled to herself as she entered her dormitory. Everyone was asleep, she took of the cloak and put it under her bed. She would give it to James tomorrow. She got in her pajamas, collapsed on her bed, and went to sleep with visions of the Phantom dancing in her head.


	3. The Aftermath

::I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.::

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

As the next day was Saturday, Anastasia slept until about twelve. She went down to the Great Hall just in time for lunch. When she got there, she met Lily who ran to her and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Oh my God! I stayed up until like two o' clock waiting for you! What happened?" And so Anastasia gave Lily the details about last night. She sighed contently when all the romantic parts happened. "So," Lily asked with anticipation, "did you kiss?"

Anastasia just laughed, "What do you think?" She smirked at Lily's shocked face.

"Oh my gawd! I can only imagine!" she squealed, "When do you think you'll meet again?"

"I don't know." Anastasia said, "I hope it's soon. What homework do we have."

"We have a two foot long report for Defense Against the Dark Arts on counter curses."

"Damn Professor Forderhase. I swear to Merlin she's pure evil." Anastasia said with a scowl. "I better go to the library and start this crap."

"Okay, check ya later." Lily said. So, Anastasia made her way to the library. But she wasn't alone, when she got there, she saw Sirius was there.

"Hey Sirius." Anastasia waved to him.

Sirius looked up and said "Hi. James told me about your little adventure last night." he said with a grin. "How'd it go?"

"It was the best night of my life." Anastasia said sinking into a chair next to him.

"Oh really?" Sirius said, interestingly, "what might've happened that made it the best night of your life?" He then did a fake cough that clearly sounded like "fuck." Anastasia pushed him so hard he almost fell of his chair but she didn't need to since he fell of himself from laughing. Madam Rosalie kicked them out before Anastasia could even get started on her report.

"That's okay, I start it tonight and finish it tomorrow." she said. Sirius was still doubled over with laughter. "All right, all right. It wasn't that funny." But he didn't care, he was still laughing. Anastasia scoffed and then next moment, she found that she had been tripped by none other than Peeves the poltergeist. Sirius grabbed her before she fell and pulled her up.

"Awwwww," Peeves shouted with remorse "so close!"

"Get out of here Peeves!" Sirius shouted angrily. Peeves whooshed out of site. "Are you okay?" he said asking Anastasia.

"Yeah, I'm…"

"BLACK!!!!!!" Anastasia and Sirius turned on the spot to see Snape with a ugly, angry look on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" he spat at Sirius as he pushed him away from Anastasia.

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you gone mad?" Sirius shouted angrily at Snape.

"Shut up, you stupid fuck!" Snape screamed back at Sirius and then knocked him to the ground.

"Stop it!" Anastasia yelled at Snape but he wasn't listening. He started kicking Sirius. Sirius' anguished cries filled the corridor. "Snape, no! Get off of him!" Anastasia ran to him and grabbed his arm but Snape just pushed off and kept kicking the shit out of Sirius.

"YOU-BETTER-STAY-AWAY-FROM-HER!!!" Snape snarled as every blow hit Sirius in the stomach. Anastasia could see his shaking hands covering his bloody face.

"Damn it! Why the hell did I leave my wand upstairs?" she thought with much remorse. She then thought of the one thing that might be able to get Snape out of outrageous mood. Anastasia ran up to Snape again, grabbed his arm, and tongued him before Snape could push her away again.

Anastasia kissed him quickly and discreetly and as soon as she separated her lips from his, she turned away from Snape. She couldn't face him after that. Snape however just stared at Anastasia curiously. He decided to play it to his advantage. Snape turned Anastasia around, ran her up against the wall and started kissing her again.

Anastasia couldn't get Snape off of her, he had pinned her arms to the wall. Snape was so aggressively dominant, unlike The Phantom. Snape had slipped his hand under Anastasia's blouse and started feeling on her breasts. That was it! Anastasia managed to free her arm and punched Snape in the stomach. He backed up off of her and bent over in pain, but he looked up and smirked at Anastasia in a triumphant way. When the pain seemed to have passed, he walked toward a walked toward a gasping Sirius and picked him up by the front of his robes.

He held Sirius about an inch away from his face. "Listen closely, Black." Snape said in a threateningly calm voice, "If you ever touch her again, I'm going to have to kill you. As you can obviously see, I don't need a wand to kill you, understand?" Sirius only responded by coughing up more blood. "Good." Snape said with a smile. He set off walking down the corridor, when he stopped. He turned around and walked back toward Anastasia. He stood in front of her and whispered in her ear, "If you ever tell anybody about what just happened, I'll have to kill you too." Snape pecked her quickly on the lips and swept off toward the Great Hall.

As soon as Snape was gone, Anastasia ran to where Sirius lay shaking violently.

"Sirius?" Anastasia said gently, "Come on, we have to take you to the hospital wing. Come on, get up. There you go." Anastasia helped Sirius up but she almost had to drag him to the hospital wing.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Madame Aurora, the school nurse, "What happened to him?" she said rushing to Sirius before he collapsed to the ground.

"Uh…" Anastasia said blankly, "uh, we went down to Hagrid's and he showed us the hippogriffs and one of them went berserk." Madame Aurora looked strangely at Anastasia.

"You better watch it next time you go near such dangerous creatures" she scolded at Sirius. She walked him to a bed and began bandaging him up and mixing potions.

"He'll be okay, right?" Anastasia asked cautiously.

"Oh yes," Madame Aurora responded matter-of-factly, "he should be back to normal by tonight. You can go, dear. I'm sure he'll meet you later."

Anastasia went back to her dormitory, running over the last hour through her head. What the hell was going on with Snape? He's acting like they were going out or something. Something was definitely up with Snape, but what?


	4. Fatal Attraction

::I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.::

**Chapter 4: Fatal Attractions**

It had been over a month since Anastasia met the Phantom and she was starting to lose all hope of ever seeing him again. Lily however wouldn't give up.

"You can't lose hope now!" she said to Anastasia one morning as the morning post turned out without a single dove, "Didn't he say he would meet you again?"

"Well," Anastasia said reluctantly, "yeah."

"Than what's the problem?" she said triumphantly. "Whoever this guy is, he seems to be the type that doesn't hold out on his word."

Anastasia conceded to Lily's argument, "Yeah you're right. I just gotta have a little faith."

"Hey Anastasia!!!" Anastasia turned to see fellow Gryffindors Asia and Delma walking into the Great Hall with something behind Asia's back. "We found one of your little friends outside the girl's dormitory window." Delma said. From behind Asia's back she pulled out a snowy white dove with a note and rose and rose clamped in his beak.

"Oh my gosh! Guys, thank you soooo much!!!" Anastasia said excitedly taking the dove from Asia.

"No problem." Asia said waving a hand and they left. "Open it. Let's see what he's written." Lily said jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"All right, let's see then." Anastasia ripped the envelope open. There was only one thing written on the letter except "Meet me tonight in the library." He hadn't signed or given a specific time. I suppose he must mean the same time as last time.

"Ooooo, in the library." said Lily sarcastically, "Sounds romantic."

"Shut up." said Anastasia , "I'm sure he'll have something great planned tonight."

"Oh!" said Lily suddenly, "I HAVE to help you pick out your outfit for tonight."

"All right. All right" said Anastasia at the excited look on Lily's face, "Come on, let's get to class before we get detention."

Later that evening in the common room, all of the Marauders were sitting in front of the fire in the common room, talking about their next prank on Snape. Lily came down the stairs to the girls' dormitory with Anastasia following behind.

Tonight she was looking very sexy, yet it was very much her style. She had on a button down red plaid shirt, black mini skirt, knee high boots with fishnet stockings. She had her hair up in a neat bun. Most of the older guys in the common room began wolf whistling and yelling like imbeciles. Anastasia and Lily stared every boy down with the woman's infamous "Shut the Fuck Up or Die" stare and everyone stayed silent. The girls walked over to where the Marauders were sitting.

"Hel-lo? What's this?" James asked Anastasia staring up at her.

She bent down close to him and whispered slowly so that only the six of them could here, "James, I need to borrow the invisibility cloak again." The four boys looked at each other curiously.

"Why?" James asked nervously.

"I'm going on another date tonight!" Anastasia said happily.

All of the Marauders seemed extremely surprised by this news. But James managed a smile and said "Sure. Be right back. Sirius come with me so you can unlock the cloak out of your trunk." Sirius immediately stood up and went with James up to the boys' dormitory. It took longer for James to get the cloak than last time. After about ten minutes until he and Sirius finally came down and handed Anastasia the cloak.

"Thanks a lot, James." Anastasia said gratefully.

"Uh-right. No problem." James said uncertainly. "Say, where are you meeting this guy tonight?"

"Oh, um, the library." Anastasia said simply.

"The library?!" Sirius said with an air of surprise, "What kind of guy is this that takes a girl on a date to the school library?"

Anastasia gave Sirius an annoyed look, "What does it matter where the date is, all that does matter is that we have a good time. I'd better go or else I'm gonna be late." Anastasia wished all of her friends good-bye and left through the portrait hole.

It took her at least twenty minutes to get to the fourth floor from the seventh floor because Mrs. Norris got in her way. She kept looking at Anastasia as if she could see her through the cloak. But she made it to the library and didn't see Phantom yet so he must not have gotten there yet.

Anastasia wandered about the library and found that it was a bit spooky at night. She kept shuddering because the Bloody Baron had passed a few times and he was possibly the only thing in the entire castle that creeped her out more than Snape. She was just studying some of the books about charms when she heard…

"Locomotor Mortis!!!" Anastasia didn't have time to turn around. Her legs sprang together and fell back onto the floor. "What the hell had just happened?" she asked herself. She was just going to try to get up when Snape had swooped down on her pushing their whole body weight on her so she couldn't move.

He laughed maniacally and said, "Leg-Locker Curse. Works well, doesn't it?"

"SNAPE!?" Anastasia yelled as she tried to struggle out of Snape's grip, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my letter?" he said with a smirk.

"Your letter!" Anastasia yelled, her eyes widened with fright, "Y…you're the Phantom?"

Snape laughed bitterly, "Don't know who this Phantom guy is, but sure enough, he's the guy that's been sending you the letters." Snape laughed again at Anastasia's hurt and shocked face, "Knew that if I sent you one, you'd think I'd be that freak. Now you're mine!"

"NO!!! GET OFF OF ME!! HELP!!!" Anastasia screamed and struggled but no help came.

"You could scream as much as you want. No one won't come. I paid Peeves to keep Filch busy for the night. He's in the dungeons right now. Far away from here. Now sit still!"

Anastasia stopped. Her body went completely numb. Nothing she could do, nothing she could say would help her now. Snape began kissing her skin. Every time his lips touched her skin, every hair on her body stood up and every bone in her body chilled. Her eyes filled with tears but she didn't dare let them fall.

Snape was just on the prospect of unbuttoning her shirt when something large jumped on him, knocking him off off Anastasia. She inched her way across the floor. Looking back, saw a large black dog practically trying to rip Snape's leg off. Anastasia grinned happily. She really knew who that dog was. It backed off a bit and stared at Snape who was on the floor, whimpering and clutching his bloody ankle. The dog growled and instantly changed into his human form. The Phantom stood there, wand pointed at Snape and his black cloak billowing. The Phantom bent down at Snape, grabbed his throat and picked him up.

" Did I hurt ya?" Phantom asked menacingly, "Did I?" he asked again, tightening his grip on Snape's neck. He managed to squeak out a small 'yes,' "Excellent." Phantom let go of Snape and he sank to the floor, breathing heavily. Phantom then walked over to Anastasia, pointed his want at her and murmured "eximo," and asked her lovingly "Are you alright?"

"Ye-WATCH OUT!!" Anastasia screamed as she pushed Phantom out of the way. She didn't have time to get herself out of the way and got hit by what seemed to be a stunning spell. Anastasia fell and knew nothing more.

Anastasia moaned softly as she awoke. Her vision was cloudy at first, but she blinked a few times and the Phantom's masked face came into view. She smiled and whispered "Hi."

"Hey there." he said with great relief, "Thank goodness you're okay." Anastasia stood up and looked around the room. It looked much like the Gryffindor common room but much fancier.

"Where are we?" Anastasia asked curiously.

"Prefects common room." Phantom said simply.

"You're a prefect?" Anastasia snorted. This guy never seemed like prefect material, sneaking out at night taking girls on dates.

"No!" Phantom replied with surprise, "but I do know someone who's a prefect."

"A-ha. Ha. Ha." Anastasia laughed sarcastically, "Now I'll really be able to figure out who are." Phantom laughed loudly, almost like a bark.

"So," Anastasia asked nervously, "what happened after I got stunned?"

"Well," Phantom said as he sat down, trying to remember what had happened, "um, I disarmed him, punched his lights out, then got our asses out of there before Filch could catch us. He probably got there while Snape was knocked out, so he probably got a week worth's of detention!" Phantom smirked at the thought.

Anastasia laughed happily and she spent the rest of the night with Phantom, plotting of ways to get back at Snape, but then Phantom's eyes lit up and his face broke into a grin.

"You know what," he said tapping his chin, "I might have a way to get back at the bastard."

Anastasia looked excitedly and began bopping up and down in her seat, "Oh, oh! What is it?"

Phantom laughed quietly and said very mysteriously "You'll see."


	5. In the Moonlight

::I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.::

**Chapter 5: In the Moonlight**

In the darkness of Hogwarts castle, a cloaked figure was walking towards the kitchens. He reached the entrance and walked into the brightly lit room. The Phantom looked around over the heads of all the little house-elves.

"Hey!" Phantom asked to one of the house-elves, "Have you seen Fabrizio?"

"He is over by the sinks, sir." he piped up, pointing him to the right direction.

"Hey Fabrizio!" Phantom shouted happily.

"Buon sera, signore." Fabrizio said. He was from Italy and could only understand English, not speak it.

"I need a favor, little man." Phantom asked.

"Un favore, signore?" Fabrizio asked suspiciously, "Che genere di favore?"

"You see this goblet?" Phantom asked taking out a golden goblet from inside his cloak, "I need you to put this potion in the goblet." He took out a small vial filled with a purplish liquid. Fabrizio stared up at Phantom in shock.

"Ma signore," he said fearfully, "non sono sicuro se sono permesso fare quello."

"Look Fabrizio," Phantom said impatiently, "don't ask questions. Just do it."

Fabrizio looked ruefully up at Phantom "Ma…"

"Look Fabrizio," Phantom said, "I need you to do me this one favor. ONE! Remember, I got you this job!"

Fabrizio looked guilty then said, "Benissimo, signore, sto facendovi soltanto questo per."

"Thanks Fabrizio! This is what I want you to do, put the potion in before dinner time. Do you know who the goblet is for?"

Fabrizio took the goblet and studied it carefully, "Si signore." Fabrizio said importantly.

"Excellent!" Phantom said. See you tomorrow, Fabrizio"

"Ciao, il mio amico." Fabrizio said as he waved goodbye. "Oy, che beve mai da questo calice sta anado ottnere che cosa sta venedo a lui." Fabrizio said staring at the goblet.

The following evening, Snape was eating dinner with the other Slytherins. He ate, laughed, and stared angrily at the Gryffindors the entire time. At last, he drank deeply from his goblet, but halfway through his drink, a strange sensation came over him. He dropped his goblet, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He started shaking violently, and then he completely blacked out.

When he opened his eyes, he saw many of his fellow Slytherins surrounding him in a semi-circle. A foreign exchange student from California named Richard Marrero (Ha Ha!) asked him, "Sev, dude, are you okay?"

"Uh," Snape said nervously, "yeah, yeah. I-I'm okay." He was still very shaky about what had just happened. "I-I just have to get to the hospital wing."

"Need any help, dude?" he asked curiously.

"No," Snape said, "no, I can get my self there fine." And so he left the hall, with everybody staring after him. He had his hand to his forehead, trying to figure out what had just happened. Suddenly someone had grabbed him by his robes and took him to an empty corridor.

Snape was thrown against the wall and staring him in the face, was the Phantom, masked and all. If looks could kill, Snape would've dropped dead right on the dime. The Phantom was staring as Snape with so much loathing…

"Listen to me," he said angrily, "you've just drank a body controlling potion. You're bound to listen to the maker of the potion for at least twelve hours. Understand?"

"Yes." Snape found himself saying. He didn't want to, but he did anyway. This guy wasn't lying.

"This is what I want you to do." Phantom said, "Tonight, at ten o' clock, I want you to wait behind the statue of Lachlan the Lanky for a boy to come out. I want you to follow him, and don't let him catch you! You keep following him until he stops, alright. Just keep going behind him. Think you can handle that?" He said menacingly.

"Yes." Snape said once again.

"Great!" Phantom said mockingly. "Now just follow your evening normally until ten. Remember. I'll be there watching."

The Phantom swept off and disappeared into the shadows. Snape just stood there, trying to understand what had just happened. He decided to think nothing of it and headed to his dormitory.

That evening, Snape was sitting fire in the Slytherin common room. It was five minutes to ten, and he was starting to get nervous. Beads of sweat started popping up on his forehead. Was that guy in the mask telling the truth? He looked pretty serious, and it could explain what happened to him earlier at dinner.

At last, the clock struck ten. Snape's eyes got wide and he lifted himself off of his armchair and began walking toward the common room entrance.

"Hey, dude!" Richard shouted from the other side of the room, "where are you going? Dude!" Snape paid no mind the boy and continued his way out of the room. It took him a long time to get from the dungeons to the seventh floor, but he managed to get there and hide behind the statue of Lachlan the Lanky before the boy he was supposed to be following had left the castle.

No sooner had Snape gotten there, the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room opened. However, Snape didn't see anyone, but something in the back of his mind told him where to go.

The invisible boy led Snape outside to the grounds towards the Whomping Willow. Snape tried stopping himself, from getting any closer to the hostile tree, but the potion was too strong and his legs kept moving.

At that moment, the Whomping Willow stopped dead cold. Snape was in disbelief. It just stopped! He walked around the tree, amazed, when he noticed a little opening at the base at the tree. Yet, again, something told him, to go in through the hole. And so he did. He found his way crawling through a hole, and after what seemed an age, he finally stopped and entered his way inside an old building.

"I know this place!" Snape thought to himself, "t-this is the Shrieking Shack!" Snape's body was flooded with fear. Everyone knew the Shrieking Shack was the most haunted place of Britain. He had to get out of there, but the potion hadn't worn off yet. He was still succumb to the Phantom's whim.

Snape's controlled legs led him to an empty room where all there was in the room was a four poster bed. A grandfather clock in the next room chimed eleven. The strange sensation in Snape's body seemed to had gone. The potion had worn off and Snape was there shaking, wondering what was to happen next.

Snape jumped as a rat scurried across the floor and went into the next room. His breathing became heavy and constricted. He was so frightened, all he could do was stand there and shiver. Suddenly he heard a low growling sound and every hair on Snape's body stood up. He shook even more and began looking around nervously. Then from the next room emerged a werewolf. It was growling viciously at Snape, it slowly walked toward him, teeth bared.

Snape took out his wand and pointed it at the werewolf. His hands were shaking madly and were barely keeping the wand steady.

"S-s-stupefy!" Snape shouted, but he was so frightened, it weakened the effects of the spell. The most he did to the werewolf was tickle the end of his nose. It still kept making it's way toward Snape, growling even more menacingly than before. It now was crouching low, getting ready to pounce. Snape closed his eyes, bracing himself for the attack….

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!" a voice cried out, rattling the windows in the worn house. Someone tackled Snape to the ground out of the way of the werewolf. James Potter untangled himself from Snape and pointed his wand at the vicious creature.

"Potter?!" Snape said completely horrified, "Wh-what are you doing?"

James ignored Snape and said to the werewolf, "Hey there Mooney, old pal." James said cheerfully, "Calm down, okay. I don't to have to hurt you."

Snape was in complete shock, "Mooney?" he said uncertainly, "Isn't that your nickname for Lupin?" Once again James ignored him. "HE IS A WEREWOLF!" Snape shouted, "I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP WITH THAT WEIRDO!!!"

"Shut up, Snape!" James roared angrily, but all of this noise seemed to drive Remus mad. He tried to jump James, but luckily he moved out of the way just in time. "I'm sorry, Remus," James said remorsefully, "but it's for your own good. STUPEFY!!" James' stunning spell was much stronger than Snape's. It hit Remus squarely in the face, and he crumpled to the floor, motionless. Snape sat there his eyes wide.

"Y-you…" he stammered, "just saved my life."

James continued to ignore Snape. His face was filled with mingled fury. He began to shout through the house, "I know this is your doing!!! Get out here now!! There's no use hiding, I know you're here!!"

A shaggy black dog walked out of the room opposite them. It instantly morphed into the Phantom who was wearing his cloak with the hood up, so his face can't be seen.

"I cannot believe you." James said with a look of disgust and shock. "What are you trying to do him? Have you gone completely mad?"

"I was trying to get back for…" the Phantom began saying.

"Wait," James said putting a hand to his forehead, "Stop, I think I understand now. But that doesn't give you any right to kill him!"

"Remus wouldn't have killed him," the Phantom protested, "he would've just bitten him and turned him into a werewolf."

"Either way," James said impatiently, "It doesn't make it much better."

"Since when do you care anyway?" Phantom snapped at James, "You hate his guts."

"As much as I do hate, the slimy little toerag," James said through gritted teeth as Snape glowered at him, "I won't just stand aside and watch him die."

"You should, it's what he deserves." Phantom said sulkily. The two boys stared at each other for awhile. Snape still stood there, confused beyond all comprehension. James finally sighed deeply and said, "_I_ will meet you here later. C'mon Snape. I'm taking you back up to the castle."

"You can't order me around, Potter!" Snape said spitefully.

James tuned around and said, "I just saved your pathetic life. Watch me order you around. We're going back up to the castle, NOW!"

Snape looked at James ruefully but finally walked out through the door and into the hall. He entered the secret passageway with James right behind him. On their way back to the castle, neither one of them talked until they reached the door.

"Why did you save me tonight, Potter?" Snape asked.

"I dunno." James said thoughtfully, "It just felt that I couldn't let your life be destroyed like that. I see Remus, how tough it is for him. I couldn't let someone else, suffer the way he has too. It's not fair." Snape stared down at his feet the reminder of the trip. When they finally reached the entrance hall, James said, "Snape, I want you to forget what happened tonight. I don't want people knowing Remus is a werewolf. It's hard enough as it is for him. Don't make it harder."

Snape looked at James' imploring face and somehow understood. He nodded quietly and said, "But bear in mind, Potter. You may have saved my life, but we are still enemies in the morning."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Snivellus." James said bitterly. They each turned on their heels and went their separate ways to their common rooms.

**::Psst guys, if you want to know what the hell Fabrizio said in the beginning of the chapter go to some sort of online translator then set it to "Italian to English." and just type what's up there. Aaaaand I need another favor. I'd really like some fanart for this fan fiction, so if anybody would like to send me something, I would really appreciate it. My email address is included in my profile.I'll be waiting!!!::**


	6. Announcements

:I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.:

**Chapter 6: Announcements**

Anastasia and Lily were giggling and staring at the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Jorge Pinto, arguing about he cute he was.

"C'mon, Anya! You know he is SOOOO hot!" Lily said

"Yeah, he's cute," Anastasia responded, "but he's nothing compared to the Phantom."

"You don't even know what he looks like." Lily said flatly, "What makes you so sure this Phantom fellow is as good looking as he seems. Maybe that's why he wears a mask all the time."

"Ha, ha!" Anastasia said sarcastically, "No, I really think he must be a great looking kid. Besides.." she whispered dreamily, "who cares how he looks behind the mask. He's so wonderful and romantic. Oh, I can't WAIT to see him again."

"Well, he's been sending you letters daily." Lily said staring at the open letter lying on top of the table. "You're bound to see him soon."

"Yeah." Anastasia sighed dreamily again. Every time the Phantom was mentioned, she sank into a reverie and completely forgot about the rest of the world around her.

But she was quickly re-awoken once again by the sight of Professor Dumbledore tapping on his goblet. The entire hall fell silent and looked up at the High table to where the teachers were sitting. Dumbledore had stood up and was apparently going to make an announcement.

"I would like to announce," Dumbledore said in a clear, loud voice, "that this Saturday, Hogwarts shall hold a Masquerade ball." The hall suddenly became loud again. Students were turning to talk to each other about this exciting news. But when Dumbledore cleared his throat, the room became silent again. "All students are allowed to attend. You may attend with a partner, and masks are mandatory." Dumbledore paused and his brilliant blue eyes seemed to flicker over where Anastasia was sitting. She sat up straighter and stared up at the headmaster. Did he announce the ball on purpose? Did he know what was going on between her and the Phantom? "The dance begins at 6:00p.m. and ends at 1:00 a.m. Now, hurry up and finish your breakfast so you can get to class." Dumbledore gave a sweeping smile across the hall and sat down. Chatter broke out again as soon as Dumbledore sat down.

"Kick-ass! A Masquerade ball! Sounds fun doesn't, Anastasia?" But Anastasia hadn't said a thing. She was still staring fixedly up at the headmaster. How much did he know was going on? A shiver of fear went up Anastasia's spine as she thought about it.

That evening, Anastasia had just gotten out of the shower. She groped around for her towel and walked toward the sink. She began brushing her teeth and washing her face. She rubbed the soap thoroughly on her face and then bent over the sink to get the soap off her face and out of her eyes. Anastasia got up from the sink, rubbed her eyes and opened them to look in the mirror.

"WAAAAAH!" she shrieked.

"SHHHHH! You're gonna get me caught!" a hollow voice said as he clamped a hand around her mouth.

There was the Phantom, looking as mysterious as ever in his usual cloak and mask. When Anastasia seemed to have calmed down, her let go of her. But she instantly blew her top off.

"Oh my gawd! What are you…? No, no, no, no, no, no! HOW! How the bloody hell did you get here? Guys can't get up here!"

"Guys can't get up here, but the rules say nothing about dogs." he said simply. Anastasia stood transfixed and stared at the Phantom.

"Wow," she said amazed, "You are really clever! You've found a way to a break a rule that's never even been attempted to be broken."

The Phantom smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well I never really did follow the rules. I think I've spent more time in detention then I do in actual classes."

Anastasia laughed, but as she did so, she wrapped her towel even more tightly around her body. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing her teeth. "So," she said through a mouthful of paste, "have you figured out a way to get back at Snape? I was thinking turning his head into a chamber pot. What do you think?"

"Uh…" Phantom said shiftily, "well, I've already gotten back at him."

Anastasia spit out her toothpaste and was reaching for the mouthwash, "Really? Ooh, what did you do?"

"Well, Phantom said rather guiltily, "I almost got him eaten by a werewolf."

Anastasia choked and spit her mouthwash all over the mirror. She gasped and spluttered, but managed to say, "Oh my God! You WHAT? Have you gone completely crazy?"

"He's still alive, though." the Phantom said in a small voice.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Anastasia exploded, "When you said 'get back at him' I was thinking along the lines of publicly humiliating him. Not killing him!" Anastasia placed a hand to her forehead and tuned away from the Phantom. She couldn't even face him.

The Phantom stared into a corner and sighed deeply. "Anastasia," he said seriously but Anastasia continued to ignore him. "Anastasia, come here," he said softly. He grabbed Anastasia's arm and turned her so she faced him. The Phantom took both of her hands and held them in his. "Listen," he said as he looked into her eyes, "doesn't this prove just how far I would go for you and your well being? I would be willing to commit the greatest crime against mankind, all for you."

Anastasia's eyes filled with tears at these last words. She looked at the Phantom's hands wrapped around her own. She felt his touch, filled with shame and sorrow.

"You're really sorry, aren't you." she asked quietly.

"Anastasia Summers," the Phantom said as his fingers caressed her face, " I love you."

Anastasia's heart seemed to have swelled to substantial amount cause she felt she was floating. Her face probably said how she was feeling, because the Phantom continued, "Yes, I love you. I admire you, I adore you, I'm mad about you, I'm stuck on you, I am head over heels in love with you, Anastasia. Do you understand now?" he said excitedly.

Anastasia was breathing softly and her eyes shone brightly. After a few moments of silence, she said, "I love you, too."

The Phantom grinned happily.

"But," Anastasia said and the Phantom's face fell, "I'm only in love with the Phantom. I don't know if I'm in love with the man behind the mask." As she said this her left hand stroked the mask, but she showed no sign of removing it. The Phantom put his hand over where Anastasia was touching his mask.

"I think you do love the man behind the mask." Phantom said.

"What makes you say that?" Anastasia asked curiously.

"Because he asked me to send you one of these." he kissed her subtly and quickly. But the few moments that their lips were separated, Anastasia leaned in and full on snogged the Phantom.

The kiss became more prolonged and more passionate. So much in fact that neither one of them noticed that Anastasia's towel had dropped down to her ankles. Two full minutes of snogging passed until a loud knock on the door and yell interrupted them.

"ANASTASIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!"

"Uh-oh!" Anastasia said.

"I'll say." the Phantom said staring at her naked frame.

It was then Anastasia realized she was nude and quickly picked her towel up off the ground and kicked the Phantom in the shins. "OW! Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Right, whatever." Anastasia said briskly. "You have to get out here. How?"

"Don't worry about that." he said quickly, "I'll meet you at the dance this Saturday at the ball." He took out a rose and his wand from inside of his cloak. He handed the rose to Anastasia and placed the wand to his chest. "Until Saturday," he said cheerfully. He then whispered, "_Astral exertus_." The Phantom then became pearly white and see-through like a ghost. He winked at Anastasia and walked through the bathroom wall.

"ANASTASIA! HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE!" Anastasia nearly jumped out of her skin and she rushed to the door and opened it quickly. Outside of the door and saw a whole line of other girls waiting in their towels to take a shower. Right at the front of the lines were Samira and Tasha.

"It's about freakin' time!" Samira said rather rudely.

"What were you doing in there?" Tasha asked forcefully.

"I-I-I was uh," Anastasia stammered trying to think of a good excuse, "I was talking with Moaning Myrtle!" she said.

"Moaning Myrtle?" Samira said in disbelief.

"Her voice certainly has changed a lot hasn't it?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah!" Samira said.

"Oh, well," Anastasia said, "she has a cold. Excuse me, got to go to bed." And she bustled off toward her four poster bed.

"A ghost with a cold?" Tasha said incredulously.

"Can ghosts get sick?" Samira asked.

"I dunno." Tasha said staring at Anastasia as if she was insane. "Something's strange about her, lately."


	7. Eve of the Ball

:I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.:

**Chapter 7: Eve of the Ball**

**:Shortest Chapter probably ever written in the history of all chapters. PLEEEEEEEEEASE don't hate me! I didn't want this to be a part of the next chapter. I wanted it separate. I'M SORRY EVERYBODY! Please forgive me! I'm glad with all of my reviews (even my Mary Sue one). Keep them coming:**

"I cannot believe you don't have anything to wear to the dance!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"Well, excuse me for not being able to afford a dress!" Anastasia yelled through the mountain of clothes strewn over the floor.

Lily was trying to help Anastasia find something to wear to the ball with no such luck.

"So what are you wearing to the ball." Anastasia asked as she threw more clothes over her shoulder.

"I'm wearing an emerald green dress with a mask made up of peacock feathers." Lily said happily.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Anastasia said, "It'll match with your eyes. You're going with James right?"

"Yeah." Lily said, "Good thing too. I wasn't about to go to the ball with Steve Lopes."

"That nutter of a kid that talks to himself?" Anastasia asked with a disgusted look on her face, "If it were me, James would've been my first choice!" Both girls laughed themselves silly, but were soon after drowned out by loud, numerous tapping. They both turned to the window and saw four white doves outside, each with a white rose in its beak and a package between them.

Anastasia stared at Lily, "You don't think…" she said slowly. Lily ran to the window and flung it open. The doves flew in and instantly dropped the package and roses at Anastasia's feet and disappeared out of the window. Anastasia quickly grabbed the package and ripped it open.

"OH!" both girls cried. This time, the Phantom had given her a lovely white beaded dress, white stiletto heels, white arm length gloves, a hair pin decorated with a white rose, a gorgeous diamond necklace, and a mask composed of only white dove feathers. Anastasia gave a shuddering gasp as she picked up the dress.

"Go ahead!" Lily said encouragingly, "Try it on!" Anastasia ran to the bathroom and came back moments later looking even more beautiful than she did the first time she met the Phantom.

"How do I look?" Anastasia asked.

"Picture perfect!" Lily said.

"Oh, if he were here I would thank him and kiss him!" Anastasia said happily. At that moment, another dove flew in of the still open window. This time it had a letter, it dropped it into Anastasia's hand and flew out of the window. She opened the it and smiled widely as she read it.

"What's it say?" Lily asked.

Anastasia read aloud:

"You are very welcome. I'm glad you like it.

Sincerely,

The Phantom

P.S. I'll take that kiss some other time."

Both girls smirked at each other. They sighed contently, hugged each other, and began cleaning up their mess throughout the dormitory.


	8. Masquerade

:I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.:

**Chapter 8: Masquerade**

Loud dance music was coming from the Great Hall. James entered with Lily, followed by Remus accompanied with a Ravenclaw girl, and Peter with a rather awkward looking Hufflepuff girl.

As soon as they entered the Hall, they were hailed by all of the Gryffindors and hissed by the Slytherins. They ignored them anyway and continued their way through the hall.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Dunno," James answered, looking around, "he might've not gotten here yet. What about Anastasia?"

"She's not here yet, either." Lily said.

"I think she's just arrived." Remus said with a smile on a face. They all turned to look at Anastasia and as they did, so did the rest of the room.

Anastasia walked into the Hall and seem to outshine everybody that was there. On her side was the Phantom, his hand entwined in hers. He looked dark and mysterious, but handsomely so. His best silk cloak was fastened over his white linen shirt. His bangs caressed the front of the leather mask he always wore over the right side of his face. The Phantom's brooding eyes looked over at Anastasia as she beamed at everyone in the Hall. Hardly a soul knew who she or her companion was. Whispers began to crop up all over the place.

"Who is that?"

"Look at her dress!"

"Who is that boy with her?" Anastasia looked around and smiled at how everyone was so clueless to who she was.

"See how cool it feels when people are so oblivious in not knowing who you are? When they're just scratching their heads trying to figure it out." he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," Anastasia said, "It's fun. Now I understand why you're always hiding yourself from me." She then said very sadly, "But I wish you wouldn't."

The Phantom laughed softly and said, "C'mon. Let's go dance." A slow waltz came on. The Phantom took Anastasia's hand, put his arm around her waist, and lead her across the dance floor. Anastasia looked up to his face and remembered the first time she ever knew of the Phantom.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said as she placed her head on his chest, "just remembering…"

"…the first time we met?" the Phantom said grinning happily.

"Yeah." Anastasia said, "It was lovely." They continued dancing. Anastasia inhaled the sweet smell of the Phantom's cologne and savored it. It intoxicated her and she felt relaxed. During the song, they gave each other a few passionate kisses. The song finally ended and Anastasia was brought back to reality.

"Hey!" she said excitedly, "Come on, I want you to meet all of my friends." Anastasia dragged the Phantom to the table where her friends were sitting.

"Anastasia!" James yelled as he waved to her, "You look great!"

She smiled widely, "Thank you," she then gestured to the Phantom, "Let me introduce you, this is James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and my best friend Lily Evans. Everyone this is the-er-Phantom."

"Hello!" Everyone chorused. The Phantom nodded to each of them in turn. He obviously wasn't very comfortable around all of these people.

"Er-Anastasia, I'll be right back." he said.

"Where are you going?"

He then whispered to her, "I have uh, 'business' to attend to if you know what I mean."

"Ew!" she scoffed and pushed him away as he gave his bark-like laugh.

As soon as he was out of ear-shot, James said, "Well, he seems sociable!"

Everyone laughed, but Anastasia said, "Shut it, he's really very wonderful. He's probably just a bit shy."

"He didn't seem too shy when he was sucking your face, back there." James said with a smirk upon his face. The entire table did a very loud "whooooo," making Anastasia blush deep red. But then she laughed and talked with her comrades as she waited for the Phantom to return. A few minutes later, he came.

"Anastasia, come on, I have something to show you." he said, motioning for her to follow.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiosity etched on her face.

"It's a surprise." he said mysteriously. He grabbed Anastasia's hand and led her to the entrance hall. A very slow song began to play from the Great Hall, but it seemed so familiar to Anastasia. (See if anybody can recognize it…)

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes and stirs imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Helpless to resist the notes I write, for I compose the music of the night…_

Anastasia danced closely with the Phantom, she never felt safer or happier as they nuzzled each other gently.

"Anastasia."

"Hmm?" Anastasia said contentedly

"I love you." the Phantom said lovingly.

"I know," she responded, "Love you too." They continued dancing as the song kept playing….

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me. Savor each sensation. Let the dream begin; let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night._

As the song nearly drew it's way to a close, the Phantom waved his wand and a shower of red rose petals fell over him and Anastasia. She gasped as the cascade of petals surrounded her and the Phantom.

He grinned widely at Anastasia's overjoyed face, "Thought this would make you happy." The Phantom then leaned his way to kiss Anastasia, his black eyes staring into hers.

HIS BLACK EYES!

"Hang on!" Anastasia said before their lips could touch. "You're not the Phantom!" She then reached for his masked and ripped it off of his face, revealing none other than Snape.

He grabbed Anastasia's wrists and held her inches from his face. "You are such a greedy little slut!" he spat in Anastasia's shocked face, "Anyone who hides their face from you and gives you all the gifts in the world is good enough for you, but then you see me how much I love you and you jus cast me aside!"

"You have no love in your heart, Snape!" Anastasia screamed as she tried to wrench herself from Snape's grip, "All that you have in your heart is lust. So who's the greedy one here, Snape?"

Snape pulled Anastasia to the curve of his body, so she wouldn't be able to escape, "You're right, it's true. I DO want you. And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it."

"HEY!" a voice rang throughout the hall.

Snape turned to see the Phantom standing there, his face full of vengeful fury behind his mask.

Anastasia screamed out, "Phantom, HELP!"

"Shut up, you little bitch!" Snape said as he slapped Anastasia knocking her to the ground.

"AAAAAARGH!" the Phantom cried as he tackled Snape to the ground. Punches began flying everywhere. They backed off of each other, a trickle of blood running down from the Phantom's lips and Snape's nose was bleeding heavily.

"You think you're a match for me, you masked freak of nature." Snape said with a sneer, "Let's see you handle this!" From inside of his robes, Snape pulled out a long dagger, probably about six inches. He ran towards the Phantom with the dagger raised over his head. "This is the last time you've interfered in my affairs!" he screamed

"NO!" Anastasia cried. She ran to the Phantom and pushed him out of the way.

A blood curdling scream filled the hall. Snape's face was filled with horror, but not so much as the Phantom's. Anastasia's hand gripped her stomach, that was now bleeding heavily. Her white dress slowly turning crimson by the second, as she fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! Anastasia!" the Phantom said as he ran toward Anastasia and lifted her head off the ground. "Anastasia, Anya, it's me. Sirius!" The Phantom wrenched his mask of is face and Sirius's flushed, tearful face loomed into Anastasia's cloudy view.

"Sirius?" she said weakly.

"Yes!" he said, "Yes it's me!" Sirius was slowly becoming drenched in Anastasia's blood. Snape seemed to be shocked. "Dammit! Snape, what the hell did you do to that dagger?"

"I-it's a charmed knife." Snape said is body shaking madly, "It makes the wound worse and worse until the person, eventually dies."

"Dies?" Sirius said, the color draining from his face. "HELP!" he screamed, "HELP, SOMEBODY GET MADAME AURORA!" The people in the Great Hall suddenly came spilling into the entrance hall. Screams and gasps came from every direction.

"Anastasia! Oh my God!" Lily yelled as she ran to her best friend's side, "Sirius, oh what happened!"

"Bloody bastard, Snape tried to kill me."

"Kill you?" Lily gasped, "Why would he.." She suddenly saw the Phantom's mask thrown a few feet from where were. "You…you're the…"

"Yeah, I'm the Phantom." Sirius said

"Sirius?" Anastasia said softy.

"Yes, Anastasia. W-what is it?" he said nervously.

"I'm so glad you're the Phantom and not Steve Lopes." she said.

Sirius smiled slightly, "Shhhh, don't speak. Save your strength. Madame Aurora's gonna come and then you'll be just fine."

"Sirius, I don't think I'm gonna make it." Anastasia said fearfully.

"No, NO, I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" he screamed.

"Please," she implored, "just one last kiss."

"No, Anya, please. Please don't talk this way." Sirius eyes filled up with tears and they slowly began to fall down his cheeks.

"Sirius," she whispered, "I've always loved you from the bottom of my heart. Even before I knew you were the Phantom. I always loved and cared for you. Now I know you feel the same way for me, so I can die happy." Sirius began to sob intensely, "Please, just one kiss."

Sirius placed his forehead to Anastasia's and said to her, "I love you so much, Anastasia." He slowly placed his lips to hers. Anastasia tasted the salt on his tongue, but she never tasted anything so sweet in all of her life. The last thing Anastasia saw before she completely blacked out was the fathomless eyes of her Phantom.

The Phantom of Hogwarts.


	9. Heaven And Hell

:I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.:

**Chapter 9: Heaven and Hell**

A bright pallid light was shining in Anastasia's eyes. She groaned as it blinded her.

"Oh, God," she thought, "Am I dead? Am I in heaven?" She placed a hand over her eyes trying to see better. Her eyes slowly grew more accustomed to the light and she saw a shadowy figure slowly moving towards her.

"Anastasia!" it called out to her.

"Oh!" she gasped, "An angel!" The angel kept making it's way toward her. She saw him reach out his hand in hopes of her taking it. Anastasia took it and saw the angel more clearly now. He was tall, handsome, with dark hair and grey eyes.

"Just like Sirius." Anastasia thought with a smile, but then a wave of sadness washed over her and she began to cry. The angel looked her sadly and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Anastasia, please wake up." he said.

"Huh?" she said. What was he talking about? More angels suddenly appeared and they all seem to resemble her friends. The angels of Lily, James, Remus, and Peter all stood together. Anastasia stared at the angel of Sirius their hands still intertwined.

"Please, wake up!" the angel implored. He then grabbed Anastasia's shoulders and began shaking her roughly.

"Stop it!" she cried, "Stop it, let me go!" Anastasia gave a shuddering gasp and stood straight up. Her body was drenched in cold sweat and tears were hanging at the corners of her eyes. She was breathing heavily as though she had just ran a mile. The first thing she saw was Sirius with his hands on her shoulders. The rest of her friends were standing around her.

"Oh, thank God you're alive!" Sirius said with a sigh of relief. Anastasia looked around and saw she was in the hospital wing. Suddenly everything hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh no!" Anastasia sobbed, "Oh God! I almost got you killed. Why was I so foolish? Why didn't I see from the beginning that Snape was pretending to be you." Anastasia was now crying intensely.

"Anastasia, you didn't know." Lily said, comfort lining her voice, "None of us would've known the difference. But all you had to do was look into his eyes to see the difference. I never would've noticed that."

"But I think Snape was right. I was so easily tricked by the mask and the roses…"

Sirius then cut in, "That's what I like so much about masks. You could fool anybody who ever knew you." His head then gestured toward the group of people standing behind them, "Do you think these people, my closest friends, knew it was me behind that mask?"

"But I could've prevented it from happening." Anastasia said tearfully.

"Come now, Anya!" James said exasperatedly, "Sirius is fine, you're fine, Snape's in a hell of a lot of trouble, you've found out who your Phantom is, you're surrounded by your friends, it doesn't get much better does it?"

Anastasia stared at all of her friends. She then smiled widely and said, "No, it doesn't get much better than this."

"I can think of a way it can get better." Sirius said with mock innocence in his voice.

"Oh?" Anastasia said playfully, "How so?"

"Like this!" Sirius changed into his dog form and jumped onto Anastasia's bed and slobbered all over her face.

"AH! Sirius! NO!" Anastasia laughed and so did everyone else. Sirius changed back to his human form and kissed her passionately on the lips. Anastasia never felt more happy or uplifted in all of her life.

But as always, their perfect moment had to be ruined, "Augh! Get a room, why don't you?" James said, disgust in his voice. Lily, Remus, and Peter all laughed, but Sirius and Anastasia were still kissing, oblivious to the world around them.

"Uh, I think it's time to go." Remus said uncertainly.

"What do you mean, we've only been here for…" James began.

"Let's go!" Lily said, pushing James towards the exit. Anastasia and Sirius were still snogging zealously. Nothing stopping them (Madame Aurora was attending to patients with more serious cases on the other side)

"Sirius-no-we'll-get-in-trouble!" Anastasia panted in between frantic kisses on his lips.  
"Trouble?" he laughed haughtily, "You know very well, I could care less about getting in trouble." Sirius's kisses slowly went from Anastasia's lips, down to her neck. She moaned softly as she buried her hands in Sirius's dark hair. He had wrapped his arms around her waist. A moment ago, she thought she was walking through Heaven, now she felt that the fiery pits of Hell had eaten away at hers and Sirius' souls and were now slowly consuming the rest of their bodies. They were blissfully unaware of anything anymore. All they knew was that they had each other, wrapped within their loving arms.

Footsteps were slowly making their way towards where Sirius was lying on top of Anastasia on her bed, "Oh shit!" she cried, "Get off, quick!" Sirius immediately removed himself from Anastasia and hurriedly straightened himself out; Anastasia did the same. When Madame Aurora walked into the ward, she saw them with innocent looks on their face, Sirius' forehead was sweaty and Anastasia's cheeks were flushed. She eyed them suspiciously and said, "I think it's time you go, dear. Miss Summers requires rest."

"Oh, uh…okay." Sirius said nervously. He kissed Anastasia quickly on the lips and whispered, "We'll finish this later." Anastasia smirked at him and waved as Sirius walked through the door.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, James was sitting in front of the fire by himself. Sirius walked in through the portrait of the Fat Lady, strolled toward the armchair next to James, and sunk into it, sighing deeply.

"Well," James said, "you did it. You got the girl you always loved and got Snape suspended, which we've been trying to do for the six years we've been here."

"Yeah." Sirius said contentedly, "Thanks for all the help, Prongs."

"No problem, now you just got to return the favor."

"How?"

"Help me get the girl I want!" James said.

Sirius laughed aloud, "Sure thing, by next year, Lily will be all yours!" (NOTE: remember, James and Lily didn't really start going out until seventh year)

**:Short as hell, I know, and kinda stupid (Uh oh! Am I showing syptoms of writer's block? NOOOOO) but I wanted to let people know that Anastasia is NOT DEAD (Whoooo! Yeah!) So, Delma…there you go, so STOP biting my head off! C'mon! How cruel would I have to be to kill off my main character:**


	10. Over the Years

:I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.:

**Chapter 10: Over the Years**

Heeeeey everybody!

Now this isn't going to be an ordinary chapter. (It's gonna be sooooo short, it'll barely take you 30 seconds for you to read it. I'm getting BAD at writing!)

I'm going to take a little break and explain what happened over the next few years.

Soooo….Let's start with Severus Snape!

The head of Slytherin house, Professor Forderhase (remember her?) wanted to expel Snape right on the spot, but turns out his O.W.L. grades saved his ass. Professor Dumbledore said he got the highest Defense Against the Dark Arts marks in all of Hogwarts history, next to Tom Riddle. So…they couldn't _possibly _expel a "model" student. But he did get suspended for the rest of the school year, and if he so much as threatened Anastasia or Sirius, he would be sent packing, despite how good is grades were.

Snape was still an ass, but he wasn't so hostile like before. Sirius upheld to his promise he made to James. He had brought him and Lily together (how do you think they ended up Head Boy and Head Girl together?) The Marauders, Anastasia, and Lily all graduated June 30, 1976. Probably the happiest occasion of their lives. Not long after they graduated, they all joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Voldemort. James and Lily eventually got married (possibly in late 1977 or sometime in 1978. Maybe even 1979). Sirius was the Best Man and Anastasia was the Maiden of Honor.

Not long after James and Lily were married, they had their son…Harry! Inspired by their love, Sirius popped the question to Anastasia (did you really think I wasn't going to let them get engaged?) which she gladly excepted. They were to be married in November 1981.

When word got loose of the prophecy made about Voldemort and either Harry or Frank and Alice Longbottom's son, Neville, both families went into hiding with the help of the Fidelius Charm and their own Secret Keepers.

James and Lily privately asked Sirius to be their Secret Keeper, but convinced them at the last minute to switch to Peter.

We ALL of course know what happened…but let's see what REALLY went down that night through Anastasia's point of view.


	11. Unhappy Halloween

:I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.:

**Chapter 11: Unhappy Halloween**

"Happy Halloween, Remus!" Anastasia called throughout the home of her friend, Remus Lupin, "What was SO important that you had to drag me all the way from work?" Anastasia was now no longer a sixteen-year-old, but a radiant and beautiful witch of twenty-two. She walked through the house and saw that the curtains were drawn at every window on the house. "Jesus, Remus are you a werewolf or a vampire?" Anastasia asked jokingly as she walked into his study, where Remus was sitting in front of the fire. "Okay, what did you have t…" she stopped abruptly as she caught the look on his face. It was grave and sorrowful; he looked as if he was on the brink of tears. "Remus," Anastasia said nervously, "Remus, what's happened? What's wrong?"

The only thing Remus could do was bury his face into his palms, he than said in the most mournful voice, "He found them, Anya. Voldemort found them."

Anastasia's heart skipped a beat, "N-not Frank and Alice?"

Remus only shook his head.

Anastasia felt as though a metal baseball bat had just cracked upon her head. It took awhile for her to comprehend what exactly she heard. "Lily and James…." she said faintly, "th-they're d-d-dead?" She then drew her breath in quickly, "Oh God! The baby! What happened to Harry? Is he alright?"

"Anastasia, the prophecy was right. Harry did have the power to vanquish Voldemort." Anastasia gave a shuddering gasp, "Harry survived _Avada Kedavra_. The curse rebounded and Voldemort just…disappeared." She gave a sigh of relief, knowing that her godson was still alive, but then Anastasia's face became white and her legs felt numb. She collapsed but Remus caught her before she could hit the ground, "Oh, Remus!" she sobbed into her friend's shoulder, "Not my best friends! Not my best friends! Oh GOD! Lily! James! No, no, no…"

Remus held her tightly as they both cried, their shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"How could he have known? They used the Fidelius Charm! They had their Secret Keeper!"

"Um, Anastasia. I think you'd better sit down for this." Remus said delicately. He lead Anastasia to an armchair and let her sink into it, her body shaking madly. Remus sighed heavily, "Anya, did you know who Lily and James' Secret Keeper was?"

Anastasia shook her head, "Someone they trusted, obviously."

"I thought this person was trustworthy." Remus said darkly, "In fact, I could've thought of no one better…until now." He breathed in deeply and said solemnly, "Anastasia, Sirius was James and Lily's Secret Keeper."

Anastasia felt the same baseball bat take a blow at her chest. This time she really passed out at the effect of these words. When she awoke, Remus was looking at her reproachfully, tears in his eyes.

Anastasia said softly, "Sirius? Can't have been…Sirius. He wouldn't…"

"He did, Anya. I wish it wasn't true, but he did. He's been a double agent for Voldemort. Who knows how long, probably passed information to him about the Order…" Remus paused and then said, "It gets worse."

Anastasia gasped, "Worse? How could it possibly get any worse then my fiance killing my best friends?"

"He killed thirteen other people in a public street." he said somberly. Anastasia wailed loudly, "Twelve of them were muggles, one of them was a wizard."

"Oh no." Anastasia said, "Who was it?"

Remus gave a squeak of pain and whispered, "Peter.."

Anastasia howled even louder at these words. She was knelt upon the rug and cried into eternity.

"The worst part of it is," Remus said, "was that all he did was laugh. He just…laughed." Anastasia's mind was racing with confused thoughts. HOW could Sirius have done such horrid things? WHY? WHY? He had no intention what so ever to kill Lily, James, Peter, or those twelve other people. After chocking out a few more tears, Anastasia got up; her face was pale, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears. She walked out and was heading briskly toward the door.

"Anya! Anastasia, where are you going?" Remus called out after her.

Her hand reached the doorknob when he grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him.

"Where are you going? It's dangerous out there." he said softly.

Anastasia pushed his hand away and wrenched the door open, she turned to him to say, "I'm going to prove you wrong. I know Sirius wouldn't do those things. I know it."

"How do you know, Anastasia? How?" Remus said angrily.

Anastasia's eyes bored into his but she didn't say anything. She wasn't really sure if Sirius was innocent or not. But she felt inclined to go and see if he really did all that Remus said he did. Anastasia then pulled up the hood to her cloak, made her way down the street and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Anastasia had arrived in the Atrium. Many wizards and witches were Apparating and Disapparating. A few coming out of fire places in a great ball of green fire. Anastasia frantically made her way to the lift and managed to squeeze in through the small gap before it closed in on her. Good thing she only had two levels to go, but she always found it irritating when the elevator stopped and that stupid woman's voice came on.

At last, she reached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She looked around for a familiar face to point her which way to go, "Emanuel!" Anastasia cried out. A rather frail looking, freckled man turned to Anastasia. He waved and gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey Anya, what's up?" Emanuel asked.

"Emanuel, where's Mr. Crouch?" Anastasia asked briskly.

"Um," Emanuel said, thinking, "I think he's interrogating someone in Room 207B."

"Oh thank you, Manny!" Anastasia ran off towards the room as Emanuel waved goodbye and shuffled off.

Anastasia reached the door and tugged it open, and there she found the Minister (or Mistress w/e) of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch, and held in the arms of two dementors, was Sirius.

"Ah, Anastasia" Barty said airily, "See you've come to wish your fiance farewell."

"What is this Barty?" Anastasia said angrily, "What's Sirius's crime?"

"You know perfectly well of his crime, Anastasia. He murdered those 13 people and the Potters." Mr. Crouch said crossly, "He's also clearly quite insane. He keeps blaming Peter Pettigrew for the deaths of the Potters."

"P-Peter?" Anastasia stuttered. She turned to Sirius, who was staring at her reproachfully, "Minister, I would like to speak to Sirius alone please."

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Crouch thundered, "He is to be taken immediately to Azkaban!"

"Barty," Millicent said putting a hand on his shoulder, "leave her." Crouch glowered at Anastasia and left the room reluctantly.

"Wait," Anastasia said, "take them with you." She gestured toward the dementors. The Minister waved for them to follow, and so they did. The door closed behind Anastasia. As soon as it had, she ran to Sirius and held him in her arms. He immediately broke out in tears.

"Anya, I didn't do it. It was Peter. He sold Lily and James…"

"Shhhh. It's okay, baby." Anastasia cooed,. She lead Sirius to the wooden chair and sat him down. She knelt beside him and asked, "Did you tell him, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Anastasia and told her, "I was never James and Lily's Secret Keeper."

"What?" her face in complete alarm

"I convinced them at the last minute to change it to Peter." he sighed regrettably, "I good as murdered our friends, Anastasia." Sirius's eyes filled with tears once more and his head hung over in shame.

"But all those people…they say you killed them. Along with Peter." Anastasia said.

"Peter." Sirius said menacingly, "When I confronted him on the street, he began yelling about how I killed James and Lily. And as soon as I had my wand out pointed at him, he had his wand behind his back and he blew half the street away. But before he changed into a rat, he was nice enough to leave his finger and a street full of dead muggles. All of the evidence pointed towards me."

Anastasia had her hands to her mouth. At last she spoke, "But y-you were laughing."

"Oh, that! Augh, I was laughing at Peter. I was laughing out how he thought he was gonna get away with this. Then he left, leaving me laughing like a lunatic."

Anastasia was breathing softly through her nose, she looked as though she was in deep thought, "C'mon. We're getting out of here."

"What?" Sirius said incredulously, "Anastasia, no. They're not gonna let me out of here."

"Why not? You're innocent." she said stubbornly.

"Because they think I'm a mass murderer. There's absolutely NO evidence to save me now. Lily and James are dead, and that coward Peter escaped."

"They're not taking you, Sirius. We can't Apparate out of here can we?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, for obvious reasons. Anastasia, please don't do this…"

But Anastasia wasn't listening, she began pacing around the room, in deep thought, muttering to her self, "How can we get out?" At last she gave a deep sigh and said, "Looks like we're going have to run for it."

"Run for it?" Sirius said, bewildered, "Run where? Anastasia, what are you doing?" Anastasia had taken her wand out and had her hand on the doorknob.

"Be ready to run." she forewarned.

"Huh?"

"STUPEFY!" Anastasia cried out. Her stunning spell hit both the Minister and Crouch. They both fell immediately to the ground. The dementors glided their way toward Anastasia, but before they could reach her, she yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A smoky white horse came out of Anastasia's wand and charged the dementors down in a single bound. "Come on!" she said as she grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him towards the lift.

"Anastasia!" Sirius yelled as he wrenched his hand from her grip, "No! I'm not going anywhere."

"No, stop it. Let's go!" Anastasia said, reaching for his arm again.

"Anya, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I deserve to be sent to Azkaban!" Sirius yelled, "I deserve it because I killed Lily and James, Anya!" Anastasia, hardly standing what Sirius was saying, slapped him on the face, hard. "OW! What was that for?"

"You know perfectly well, why!" she gripped his arms tightly and said, "Sirius, it wasn't your fault, James and Lily died." She gripped his shoulders, "You and me are going to find Peter. We're gonna make sure he is sent to Azkaban. We're going to make sure HE gets what he deserves. There's NO WAY in hell am I going to let you suffer for what he did!"

These words seemed to have impacted Sirius because he turned and walked toward the elevator with a determined look on his face. Anastasia followed him into it; they gripped each other's hands tightly as the door closed and the lift clattered it's way to the Atrium.

When the wrought iron doors opened, Anastasia looked around to check to see if the coast was clear. The entire Atrium was empty. Apparently, everyone had gone to see about the sudden attack on the Minster of Magic and the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"C'mon. It's all clear!" Anastasia said.

Sirius stepped out of the lift and said, "What now? Where do we go?"

"Grab my hands." And so he did, "On three, we Apparate. One-two-three!"

_Crack!_

Sirius and Anastasia suddenly appeared on a barren empty street in front of bar with a sign that read "The Three Broomsticks."

"HOGSMEADE!" Sirius yelled, his face horror-stricken, "You brought me to an all-wizard village when you know the entire wizarding world is on the alert to look for me! What are you thinking?"

"Shut up! You're going to wake up the whole town! Don't worry, I have a plan." She said hastily, "Now this is what I want you to do; turn into your Animagus for."

"What? Why?"

"DO IT!" Not daring to disobey his sweetheart, Sirius changed into the shaggy black dog, "Now," Anastasia said, "how sad can you make yourself sound?" Sirius moaned sadly and pitifully just as a real dog would have. "Excellent!" Anastasia then whipped out her wand, pointed it to her face and murmured, _"Lagrimas."_ Instantly she burst out in sobs, tears spilling out of her eyes uncontrollably. "C-c-c'mon. L-lets g-g-go in-inside." Anastasia pulled open the door to The Three Broomsticks and saw that it was dark and empty, "S-Sirius, b-b-bark n-now."

Sirius let out loud booming barks that echoed throughout the pub. Almost instantly, a light turned on from a corridor leading to flight of stairs. A tousle-haired Madame Rosmerta emerged in bathrobe with a bat reared high over her head.

"Who's there?" she shrieked loudly.

"Madame Rosmerta," Anastasia sniffled, "It's me, Anastasia Summers."

"Anastasia?" Madame Rosmerta said as she squinted her eyes, "Oh my goodness! Anastasia, dear, it's been so long!" she cried as she ran to hug the sobbing girl, "Oh, I heard about what happened! Oh, you poor darling! I knew that Sirius Black was nothing but trouble!" Anastasia hiccupped at these words and next to her, Sirius barked loudly. "C'mon, let's have a drink," Madame Rosmerta said as she led Anastasia to the bar, "What would you like?"

"Alize, please," Anastasia sobbed, "and some fire whiskey for-for-uh, Snuffles."

"The dog drinks fire whiskey?"

"Well, he's a tough old dog!" she said winking at Sirius who wagged his tail happily, "But seriously Madame Rosmerta, I came to ask you something."

"Anything, darling."

"D'you think me and Snuffles could stay here? Not long!" she said as she saw the apprehensive look on Madame Rosmerta's face, "Just-just until I can pull myself together."

Madame Rosmerta shot a look at Sirius, "But the dog…."

"….if fully trained," Anastasia interrupted, "Please Madame!" Her eyes filled with tears again as she spoke, but before they could fall, Madame Rosmerta conceded.

"All right! All right! You can stay. Snuffles too," she said as she gave Sirius an affectionate pat on the head, with which he responded with a slobbery kiss on Madame Rosmerta's face. "YUCK!" she cried.

They both laughed the rest of the night away, reminiscing about the days when Anastasia was in school with the Marauders and Lily, which Sirius observed with a sad glint in his eye.


	12. Betrothed Outcasts

:I do not own any of the charachters of this story (other than Anastasia). They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Otherwise someone else would've fallen through the veil in the Order of the Pheonix.:

**Chapter 12: Betrothed Outcasts**

"So, how do you intend to get married now," Anastasia asked. It had been a week and a half since she and Sirius escaped, "I doubt if it's even _legal _to marry a dog!"

Sirius smirked slightly and said, "Don't worry Anya. We're going to get married. Whatever it takes." He sat on the bed and rested his chin in his hands. He closed his eyes pensively. Anastasia crept up behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"What are you thinking about," she asked.

Sirius' eyes shifted back towards Anastasia and he smiled mischievously. A usual sign that he was up to something, "I'll be back!" he cried, standing up quickly.

"What?" Anastasia asked, "Where are you going?"

Sirius kissed her lips and said, "Don't worry about that. I'll see you later."

"Be careful!" Anastasia called after him as he changed into his Animagus form. She stood in the center of the room, gnawing away at her fingernails. What if Sirius was caught? _"No," _she thought to herself, "_no one but me and him knows he's an Animagus._" In the end, she decided to think nothing of it and go downstairs to help Madame Rosmerta in the bar. Ever since she and Sirius had arrived at The Three Broomsticks, they had been made temporary employees. Anastasia was a waitress, taking orders and bring people their drinks. Sirius was made sure that students from Hogwarts behaved (in which he failed abysmally) and dragging out customers who had had to much to drink.

All throughout that day, Anastasia was a nervous wreck over Sirius. Her hands were shaking so madly that she dropped just about everything she held.

"Now really!" Madame Rosmerta said as Anastasia shattered her eighth butterbeer bottle that day, "What's the matter with you, dear?"

"Oh," Anastasia said nervously, "I guess I'm just a little…uh…jumpy."

"Well, if you don't calm down, we're going to run of drinks pretty soon!" But Sirius hadn't shown up all day, so more drinks smashed on the floor. By 9:30 that night, the floor of The Three Broomsticks was sticky with spilt drinks and glitter with shards of broken glass. Madame Rosmerta had her head in her hands, "I'm going to bed," she sighed wearily,  
Anastasia, would you close up shop tonight?"

"Sure thing, Rosmerta." Anastasia said. And so, Madame Rosmerta made her way up the stairs to her room. Anastasia took out her wand, cleared her throat and said, "_Scourgify,_" and the entire bar was instantly cleaned. Her hands, still shaking with nerves, dropped the wand and it clattered to the floor. As she bent down to pick it up, she heard the tinkle of a bell that let her know that a customer had entered. "We're closed!" Anastasia shouted.

"Okay, I'll just come back tomorrow." Anastasia stood bolt upright and saw Sirius with a wide grin on his face and laden with shopping bag.

"Oh, thank goodness! Sirius, you're all right!" Anastasia yelled as she jumped clean over the counter and kissed Sirius zealously.

"Wow," Sirius said, thoroughly bewildered, "I should go out more often!"

"No, you shouldn't," Anastasia shrieked, "I've been worried like hell! Where did go?"

Sirius laughed heartily and said, "Shopping!" He scooped Anastasia in his arms and smiled grandly. Anastasia was shocked.

"Sirius, wha-?"

"Shh," Sirius said placing his lips to Anastasia's forehead, "Let's go upstairs, I have a surprise!" Her ran all the way to their room with Anastasia still in his arms. When they reached their bedroom, Sirius dropped Anastasia softly on their bed and handed her one of the shopping bags, "Here, you take this. I'm going into the next room." Sirius flashed a smile, ran to the other room, and closed the door behind him. Anastasia, absolutely amazed at Sirius' behavior, opened her bag and took out a large white package tied in a red ribbon. She pulled on the ribbon and took the top off the box.

Anastasia had to clamp her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from shouting, but he face was still red. Inside the package was a white beaded dress, white stiletto heels, white arm length gloves, a hair pin decorated with a white rose, a gorgeous diamond necklace, and a mask made up of white dove feathers.

"Oh God," Anastasia murmured, "it's the same outfit from…"

"…the masquerade."

Anastasia wheeled around and felt a strange sensation build up inside her chest that she hadn't felt in over 5 years.

Sirius was leaning against the threshold of the door in a white linen shirt, black trousers, black shoes; he was wrapped in a long black silk cloak, the right side of his face completely hidden by a white mask.

The Phantom of Hogwarts had returned.

"Sirius…" Anastasia gasped.

"Shhhh," Sirius said wildly, pushing a finger to her lips, his eyes darting around madly, "I'm 'The Phantom' remember?"

Anastasia laughed and said stubbornly, "Sirius, what's going on? What's all this for?"

Sirius took Anastasia's hand and kissed each on of her fingers slowly. He looked her dead in the eye and said in his most old-fashioned voice, "At long last, my dear, tomorrow, we are to be wed!"

Anastasia blinked and stared at Sirius as though he were joking, "Did you say wed?" She asked faintly. Sirius nodded vigorously, "Tomorrow?" Anastasia said.

"Yeah!" Sirius shouted excitedly.

Anastasia still gawked at Sirius still not daring to believe what he was saying, "Are you serious?"

"As serious as my name!" he responded.

Anastasia screamed with delight and threw herself at him, "Oh Sirius! We're getting MARRIED! Aaaah! Oh my gosh! How did you…"

"I went to this nice little church in Kenilworth," Anastasia's mouth dropped open in horror, "But don't worry," Sirius said hastily, "they had no clue who I was. I just asked if they would be able to marry us tomorrow, they said yes, and in the morning, we'll be walking down the aisle together!"

Anastasia was still flabbergasted, "And we're going to get married in the same clothes we wore to masquerade 5 years ago?"

"Good thing too," Sirius said, "that way we won't be so recognizable."

Anastasia stared down at her dress, "I cannot believe you got the SAME outfit!"

Sirius put a hand his chin thoughtfully and said, "There's something missing though."

"What?"

"Ah, I know," Sirius bent low over the remaining shopping bag and pulled out a white wedding veil; it's headband was decorated with white roses. Anastasia's eyes glazed over as Sirius placed the veil on her head like a crown. He whispered in her ear, "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

"Can't have been to many weddings have you?" Anastasia sniffled.

Sirius gave his bark-like laugh and said, "Come on, this is my last evening as a free man and I don't intend to waste it."

"What are you gonna do?" Anastasia giggled as she knelt upon the bedspread.

"Well," Sirius said, shooting a glance at her, his mask clearly visible, "Let's say that The Phantom plans to entertain tonight by performing some….magic tricks!"

Anastasia rolled her eyes and scoffed under her breath, "Magic tricks!"

"Yes, magic tricks!" Sirius said defiantly, "Observe!" From within his cloak, Sirius pulled out two roses. One white and one red. He tossed the white rose to Anastasia, who caught it, and placed the red rose in between his teeth. He snapped his fingers and a pair of castanets appeared on each of his hands. Anastasia stared at Sirius in utter shock.

_"When did he learn to do that? And what is he doing?" _For Sirius began to dance around the room while playing the castanets. _"Oh, Lord," _Anastasia thought, _"My husband-to-be has lost it!" _When Sirius finished his dance, Anastasia applauded, he gave a long sweeping bow and threw the other rose for Anastasia to catch.

"For my next trick…"

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes! I'm going to need the help of my beautiful assistant!"

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes! Now, lie down and put your hands over your head."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Anastasia groaned and did as Sirius said. She tilted her head up slightly so she could see what he was doing, "Now what?" she asked.

"Observe again!" Sirius said. He snapped his fingers and in his left hand appeared a pair of silver handcuffs. Anastasia cocked an eyebrow and stared at Sirius in bewilderment. What was he going to do with those? He snapped his fingers again and the handcuffs disappeared. They were now on Anastasia's wrists. The chain of the cuffs was wrapped around one of the metal bars of the bedstead. She tried to escape but the handcuffs were locked. She looked at Sirius, who was standing by the window, with a key held precariously in his hands.

"Sirius…" Anastasia said fearfully. His hand was getting closer and closer towards the open window, "Sirius, no!" Too late. The key fell from Sirius' hands to the ground below.

"Whoops!" he said, mockingly. Sirius clicked off the lights, his silhouette turned toward her with a smirk on his face, "And now, for the main attraction!"

"OH NO!"

"OH YES!

Sirius ran at Anastasia who screamed with mirth, and the two of them had their wedding night a little bit early!

**: Short yes, I know. But I needed to put SOMETHING! After all, I'm grounded from my computer at home (don't ask) So I either have to use the computers at school or in the public library. Until I have full use of my home computer, It's going to take a longer time for chapters to come up, but I WILL NOT FAIL! Oh and that last bit was for my beeyotch for life, Asia, who for some reason has a pair of silver handcuffs and frankly a bit frightened at just how they may come of use to her! O.o**

**Keep reviewing, guys! **

**Luv always from hpluva2000:**


	13. The Ceremony

**: Heeeey ya'll! Don't you just want to Punjab me for keeping you all waiting? Well, I've been a bit depressed (and lazy) lately. But now, I'm back on track and I'm gonna put up as many chapters as soon as I can….but there's not much left to do since the story's gonna be ending soon (snifflesand falls to knees) NOOOOOOO! POR QUE? Okay, let me shut my rambling and let's get on with the story…Oh yeah, I don't own nothing (which sux) except for Anastasia (which doesn't sux so much) **

**Chapter 13: The Ceremony**

Anastasia slowly placed the white wedding veil on her head and let the impeccably perfect white lace fall in front of her masked face. She turned to the mirror and smiled. She looked the same (if not better) than she did 5 years ago. She looked closely in the mirror and ran her fingers along her neck, which were covered in numerous red hickeys and purplish bruises; her lips were bruised as well and there were red marks around her wrists. She smirked slightly. When it came to sex, Sirius wasn't abusive, but DAMN! Was he ever passionate!

A knock echoed behind Anastasia and she turned to see Sirius donned in his Phantom ensemble. Her heart filled with love, happiness, and for some strange reason, fear and doubt. No, she wasn't getting cold feet. Why would she? No, the thing that was really bothering her was the major risk they were taking by getting married in such a manner. What if they were caught? What if they were ambushed? But logic was overrun by instinct. Nothing felt more right or made more sense to Anastasia then this. She just knew that she and Sirius had to get married, so help her God.

"Bonjour, mon amour!" Sirius said jovially.

"Good morning, my love," Anastasia responded as she placed a quick kiss on his lips and turned back to the mirror to try and cover up the blemishes from hers and Sirius'…rendezvous the previous evening. No sooner had Anastasia's back turned to Sirius did he roughly grab her shoulders, turned her violently around, pulled her to the curve of his body, and put his lips to her jugular. Anastasia let out a small scream of surprise at this sudden libidinous outburst. She placed her hands on the back of hi head to better brace herself. "Sirius!" she gasped.

"Hmm?" he murmured as his hands slid up and down Anastasia's sides. Her body melted against his as she tilted her head back moaned as Sirius' kisses became more fervent and his fingers danced along her thighs.

"Oh God! S-Sirius!" Anastasia yelled.

"Anastasia," Sirius whispered so closely into her ear she could feel his lips moving slowly against it. He now took her into his arms in a tight embrace. Anastasia buried her face in Sirius' chest and inhaled a mesmerizing scent.

"Sirius?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't the same cologne you were wearing that night is it?"

"I was hoping you'd notice!" Sirius laughed.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" she shouted. They both laughed heartily for along time until Sirius cupped Anastasia's chin in his hands and tilted her head up so that her chocolate brown eyes met with his fathomless grey ones.

"My angel." he whispered.

Anastasia stared curiously at Sirius, "You've never called me that before."

"Well, look at you!" he said turning her once more towards the mirror. It was true, Anastasia did indeed look like an angel. So much in fact, you would've thought wings would sprout from her back (A smile flittered across her lips as she noticed another red mark slowly developing on her neck). Behind her, however, Sirius looked more like a fallen angel. His dark appearance made him look exceedingly mysterious, sexy, and seductive. As they stood in front of the mirror, entwined in each others arms, they looked as though they were God's child and Satan's angel. (NOTE: I got that line from the new 50 cent cd. "The Massacre" in stores now! Go buy it or face my squirrelly wrath!..Lemme shut up) Anastasia was quickly brought back to Earth by the sound of Sirius' voice.

"So, are you ready?"

Anastasia looked at him and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Excellent! Let's go!" And with that, Sirius grabbed her hands and on his count, the two Disaperated with a loud _crack_. The young lovers appeared in the middle of a dark and dank alleyway. Sirius led Anastasia to the front of a large gothic cathedral; It's many turrets towered over the both of them. The sound of church bells echoed through the air. As they entered the cathedral, the first thing that caught Anastasia's eyes was a large crucifix with a dying man nailed to it. She quickly crossed herself and uttered a small prayer.

"_Please let everything go alright_."

As she and Sirius made their way down the aisle, Anastasia took notice to a man who was standing at the alter, apparently waiting for them.

"Good day, Father Nicholas!" Sirius said cheerfully.

Father Nicholas gave Sirius and Anastasia and odd look, obviously shocked at the fact that he would be marrying two strangers dressed very unusually and in masks!

"Er," he said uncertainly, " y-you aren't Mr. Black and Ms. Summers?

"Yes, indeed we are. So I suggest we get down to business," Sirius said pointedly.

"Er, um…yes, of course," the Father said taking out the ceremonial sermon traditionally heard in weddings (NOTE: My version sucks people, so please bear with it), "Ahem…Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony." Anastasia's eyebrows furled and she stared around the church; it was completely empty. Who was the priest talking to?

"Sirius," Anastasia whispered to him, "why is the Father going through the whole sermon? It's only us three in here!"

"Sorry Anya, but it's the only way that the wedding can be legit. He has to go through the whole thing."

"And how long is this going to take?"

"Um..about an hour."

Anastasia smiled and said, "Then I'll cherish every second." Sirius grinned back and grasped her hand within his own. The ceremony proceeded as planned; they exchanged their vows and placed the rings on each others fingers. Towards the end, Father Nicholas announced to the vacant church, "If anybody here believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Anastasia snorted with laughter, "Does this priest have an ounce of common sense?" She was just contemplating this when the doors to the church flung open and Anastasia's eyes turned to see nothing less, the one thing that had been eating away at her fears since last night.

A swarm of about 15 ministry officials were filing inside of the church, their wands pointed at Anastasia, Sirius, and Father Nicholas, who let out a loud scream, fell instantly to his knees and began praying animatedly. Sirius gripped Anastasia's shoulders and whispered to her, "We're leaving-_now!_" She nodded, showing that she understood and she closed her eyes to Apparate…but nothing happened. She tried a few more times, but she and Sirius were still in the church. Anastasia began to panic slightly

"We're not Apparating! Why aren't we Apparating?"

"Don't even try getting out of this one," a voice rang out, "there are Inescapable Charms on the entire building. Seems to me that you two are trapped." Bartemius Crouch stepped in front of the small crowd of people with a triumphant smile on his face.

"How'd you find us, Barty?" Sirius snarled.

"Simple," Crouch said, "We received an anonymous tip that you were going to come to this very church the following morning."

Anastasia's foot shot out and kicked Sirius in the shin. She hissed at him, "I thought you said that they didn't know who you were!"

"Well, it certainly seemed that way!" Sirius shot a dirty look at the Father praying behind them. Anastasia looked fearfully at Barty Crouch, who was still grinning madly. They were _so_ screwed.

"Noble! DeJesus! Apprehend Romeo and Juliet over there. Sherwood! Crespo! Take the muggle to have his memory modified," Crouch ordered and four women stepped out of the crowd. Two of the younger women went to arrest Sirius and Anastasia, the other two went to get Father Nicholas, who was still praying furiously on the floor.

"Sir," Crespo said, softly, "sir, you're going to have to come with us."

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hollowed be thy name…"

"Uh, please if you would just…"

"…_Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread_…"

"Please, we just want to…"

"LEAD US NOT INTO TEMPTATION AND DELIVER US FROM EVIL!"

"Okay, Elizabeth," Sherwood said, "Move aside." With that, she reared a half empty water bottle over her head and brought it crashing down on Father Nicholas' head. He instantly stopped praying and whimpering and slumped, unconscious on the ground.

"Alice…what did you just do" Crespo asked.

"Had to shut him up, somehow," Sherwood answered shortly, "At least now we don't to worry about modifying his memory."

"True." Crespo said simply.

In that meantime, Anastasia and Sirius were struggling against their captors, DeJesus and Noble. As they passed Barty Crouch, he smirked at the both of them and said, "Take them to the Ministry, where someone else will deal with them. They're to be taken immediately to Azkaban prison from there."

"WHAT?" Sirius roared, his face taut with anger, "You can't just drag us to Azkaban! Anastasia's innocent! She didn't do anything! And don't I have the right to a fair trial?"

"Ah, but you see, you had your chance for a fair trial, Mr. Black, but you…"

"NO, HE DIDN'T!" Anastasia now yelled at the top of her lungs, "You were going to drag him off to Azkaban if I hadn't come in, you stupid, wretched man! How could you be so unjust? I swear, you would send you own son to jail if…"

"SILENCE!" Crouch thundered and a stony silence fell over the church. Bells could be heard echoing again. Crouch walked slowly up to Anastasia and grabbed her face roughly. Sirius let out a cry and tried to break free from Noble's grip, but it was no good. Crouch pulled Anastasia's face mere centimeters from his, his putrid breath meeting her face, "Don't you _dare_ speak to me of justice. _I_ am the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _I _know more about justice than anyone at the entire ministry. So, my dear, don't you _ever_ speak to me of what you do not know." Crouch let her go and hissed at the two ministry officials, "Get them out of here."

With that, Noble and DeJesus dragged Anastasia and Sirius to a back room of the church, which sort of appeared like a living room. Inside was a fireplace. Out of her pocket, DeJesus pulled out a handful of Floo Powder. The two threw Sirius and Anastasia into the grate, they laughed malevolently at the sight of the two.

"Hope you have a nice trip!" DeJesus cackled.

"We heard Azkaban is exquisite at this time of the year!" Noble said maliciously.

As the rancorous laughter of the two women rang throughout the room, Anastasia and Sirius were devoured in a rush of green fire; they were doomed.

**:Ahhhh! I would like to dedicate this chapter to the hardest English teacher ever, Miss Sherwood, who almost hit the new student with a half empty water bottle because everyone thought she was psycho and bisexual. She was coming on to Ms. Sherwood. Lol…you get it! And this chapter is also dedicated to my World History and H.R. teacher, Miss Crespo. She's the most "flippin sweetest" teacher ever. What other teacher says that "Napoleon Dynamite" is their favorite movie? Didn't think so! Okay…please review! Okay, I love you, buh-bye! **


	14. Urges

**:WARNING! Major sappy ALW musical reference. Oh, and angst. Lots of it. Feel free to gag, flame, comment, praise, etc. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. **

**Okay now for a more interesting disclaimer since I'm tired of my old boring one**

**hpluva2000: "Ahem…I OWN ALL! MINE! MINE! MINE!"**

"**_Excuse me?" _turns to see J.K. Rowling with a copy of the sixth book in her hand and Andrew Lloyd Webber with several copies of the soundtrack from The Phantom of the Opera.**

**hpluva2000: "Uh-oh!" runs as ALW throws soundtrack at me and Jo hits me repeatedly over the head with the Half-Blood Prince "Ow! OW! Okay! OKAY! Geez! Fine, I don't own anything…except Anastasia, so nyah!" sticks out tongue lol, tell me what you think of my new disclaimer. Okay, let me stop being so immature and get on with the story:**

**Chapter 14:Urges**

Sirius and Anastasia appeared in the fireplace of a grey painted room with no windows or no doors. When they stepped out of the grate, the fireplace disappeared behind them. The two were now looking extreme disheveled. Anastasia's once brilliant white dress was now black and dirty; she was covered head to toe in soot and her veil and mask were singed slightly. Sirius, however, you could hardly tell the difference since he was wearing mostly black, but now he had he shirt and mask to match.

Anastasia began pacing the room quickly. She was angry. Angry at Crouch for being so unfair; angry at Sirius for not being more cautious while planning their wedding, but most of all, she was angry at herself for not following her instincts. It was so unlike her. She hated herself for having an "ill-divining soul." Why her? Why her soul? Anastasia stood in a corner of the room, not sure why anything was what it is anymore.

"Anastasia," she heard Sirius' say.

"No, Sirius, please," Anastasia implored, "please don't-don't try to comfort me or-or pity me or anything because, you know what? It isn't going to make anything better," Anastasia felt her voice become irritated and cracked, but she still managed to yell at the top of her lungs, "It isn't going to show the fucking Ministry of Magic that you're innocent, it isn't going to deflate that giant head of Crouch's or-or-or bring Peter to justice, it won't bring Lily and James back to life, and it sure as HELL WON'T GET US MARRIED!" Anastasia wiped furiously at her eyes at these last words, "I don't know why we even bother trying to be together! It's never going to happen! We're just going to grow old, die, and our bodies are gonna rot…"

"Anastasia!" Sirius cried as he grabbed her arms and pulled her into his body. Anastasia instantly burst out in sobs. Her hot tears and wet cheeks were soaking Sirius' dirty shirt. Okay, so she lied. Being in Sirius' arms did make their bleak situation a lot better than it was. A powerful urge was developing inside of Sirius' stomach. It traveled up his esophagus and it tumbled out of his mouth like a fountain, and he found himself singing.

No more talk of darkness.

Forget these wide eyed fears.

I'm here, nothing can harm you.

My words will warm and calm you.

Anastasia gawked at Sirius in bewilderment and awe. His voice…oh God, his voice. It was so beautiful and divine. She felt the sound of his almost surreal voice course through her veins, intoxicate her blood, and hypnotize her mind, "I didn't know you could-" she began, but Sirius just pressed a finger to her lips, quieting her. He had to continue. He couldn't stop. The unexplainable urge was still there.

Let me be your freedom.

Let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here with you, beside you.

To guard you and to guide you.

Anastasia's eyes brimmed with tears again at Sirius' loving words. She recognized the song. She gasped slightly as slightly as she felt an urge settle in her stomach as well and rise up her throat.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment. _

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always. _

_Promise me that all you say is true._

_That's all I ask of you._

Sirius' blood froze. He had never heard Anastasia sing just as she never heard him sing. Her voice was incredible! Amazing! It wasn't enough that she looked and acted like an angel, but she like one as well. Anastasia caught the shocked look on Sirius' face and said, "Wow. Guess we don't know each other as well as we think we do."

"Apparently."

"Which brings us once again to why fate has cursed us!" Anastasia said grimly.

Sirius sighed deeply, "Now don't you bring that up again!"

"And why not?" Anastasia snarled angrily, "Is it because it's true, isn't it? You know it's true, Sirius! Why don't you just admit it, huh?" Anastasia began circling Sirius, ranting like a madwoman. Sirius' eyes were wide with fear. He had never heard her talk this way before, "Admit it, Sirius! We're never going to be together! Say it! SAY IT, SIRIUS! WHY DON'T YOU…"

"NO!" Sirius yelled, taking Anastasia in his arms again. It was sufficient enough to silence her as the sudden urge crept up again.

Let me be your shelter.

Let me be your light.

You're safe, no one will find you.

You fears are far behind you.

Anastasia gave a shuddering gasp as Sirius' haunting voice possessed her soul again in all of its entirety. She felt the urge to respond.

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

At that Sirius lifted Anastasia off the ground. He spun them both around lightly as his voice crescendoed.

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go let me go too, Christine…

"CHRISTNE?" Anastasia cried, raising her hand to slap Sirius in the face.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Sirius said quickly. They both laughed a bit then Sirius continued.

Anya, that's all I ask of you

Sirius put her gently back on the ground, waiting for her to pick off where he left off. But she didn't. Instead, Anastasia looked sadly into his eyes, breathing softly, she murmured, "No."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"No, I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This-this game!" Anastasia yelled.

"What game?" Sirius said heatedly.

"This twisted game that you and me are just pawns in! Every time we get remotely close to being together something horrible happens. And don't you _dare_ say 'Don't worry, we're gonna be together. We're gonna be just fine' Bullshit! I'm tired of hearing it! We're just not meant to be!"

"Oh my God, Anastasia!" Sirius said angrily grabbing her forearms roughly, "Why are you so goddamned blind?" Anastasia let out a cry of pain as Sirius' grip became tight. Her eyes glazed over at the sight of Sirius' fury behind his white (now black) half mask. Ashamed of his behavior, Sirius lessened his grasp on Anastasia. He turned her slowly so that her back met with his chest; their breathing matching perfectly. Sirius kissed over Anastasia's neck and shoulders softly and subtly. She moaned quietly and she felt the bizarre urge crop up again.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

Both of their voices now fused together in unison, creating a heavenly sound that filled ever corner of the room.

**Share each day with me, each night, each morning**

Anastasia turned back to face Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Say you love me_

Sirius claimed Anastasia's face in his hands.

You know I do

They leaned towards each other.

**Love me. **

**That's all I ask of you**

They closed the distance between them with a kiss. Anastasia let Sirius' tongue part her lips and explore the caverns of her mouth. He dipped her slightly, deepening their kiss. When their lips separated, Anastasia made a small noise of protest. Sirius only smiled at her and said, "You see, Anastasia, we're already together. We don't have to have a lavish wedding to be married. After all the commitment to a wedding starts in the heart." **(NOTE: Ah, Miss Sherwood, once again, you've taught me well!)** He placed a hand over Anastasia's chest and asked her, "Are you committed, Anya?

"Yes." she sighed.

"Then do you, Anastasia Summers vow to spend the rest of your days with me; to love and cherish me for all eternity?"

"I do," Anastasia said, "And do you, Sirius Black promise to love me unconditionally, for now and always?"

"I do," Sirius said, "so by the power invested in our love, I now pronounce us husband and wife! We are officially together!" Sirius claimed Anastasia's lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Now she felt like they were married. The strange urge seeped into them again as they finished the song in complete harmony.

**Anywhere you go let me go too**

**Love me, that's all I ask of you**

A slow, mocking, applause sounded behind Sirius and Anastasia and they turned to see Barty Crouch again, this time with Millicent Bagnold and another group of ministry officials, "Well, wasn't that beautiful?" Crouch sneered. Sirius's fists were clenched with hate and he was shaking with fury. Anastasia placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him, but it was hard for her to keep calm herself. She was biting her lip so hard it was draining blood.

"STEPHANIE!" the Minister screeched.

"Yes, Minister?" two girls chorused as they stepped out in front of the crowd.

"Oy, I forgot!" Millicent said, slapping a hand to her forehead and running it down her face, "Okay, uh, Couto and Colon, just-just get them both out of here and straight to Azkaban. It was the way that the Minister's voice shook that Anastasia knew that she was disappointed in them. Anastasia felt a twinge of guilt knowing that the Minister expected better of them, but it was short-lived, since Sirius didn't do anything, but she did attack her. Sirius and Anastasia didn't struggle against the ministry officials this time. They didn't feel threatened anymore. A inexplicable urge told them that they weren't to be conquered so easily.

**:Ah! Stupid, pointless, retarded, I know. But I like it (except for the ending! Ending sucked!) Oh well, tell me if I'm good at this angst thing. I'm DYING for reviews. Oh one final note to all Phantom phans, Sirius is NOT the equivalent to Raoul (Ewwww! Gag me! I'm an E/C shipper all the way) I just felt this song went perfectly with the moment. Okay review please! throws candy Next time, I'll give money, I promise:**


	15. Azkaban & Memories Best Forgotten

**:Okies! Hi guys! I just want to thank you all now for sticking with my first fan fiction (since I have like 2 or 3 chapters left) No words could express how deeply grateful I am that random people and some of my closest friends are reading my work and are enjoying it. So thank you so much! Mwaz! I would like to take this moment and thank two people: prongsthedestroyer and KatrikaStar (or whatever ID she might be going by now) I have had the pleasure of making friends with these two girls and they are such major sweeties. My heart goes out to these two. Dios te bendiga a todos (this means "May God bless you all) Luv always, hpluva2000.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except Anastasia (shifty eyes) Pssst, kidding, I do own all of this (gets hit by Jo Rowling's coffee mug) Ow! Dammit! Ergh, fine, only Anastasia's mine(gloom)**

**Oh…please don't hate this chapter, it was kinda vital and something is going to come and get you by surprise. I mean, like REALLY surprise you. And then you're gonna be like "wtf" so just bear with me, okay. It was all I could really come up with:**

**Chapter 15: Azkaban/Memories Best Forgotten**

Sirius and Anastasia sat in the corner of their cell in Azkaban. A shiver ran up Anastasia's spine; she never felt so horrible in all of her life. She knew the effects of one dementor, but with hundreds of the foul things swooping about the place took quite a toll of Anastasia's body, making her feel weak and miserable beyond all belief. She sat huddled with Sirius who was in meditative thought.

"Anya," he asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know what this place does to a person, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was just wondering," Sirius said dolefully, "what's your worst memory?"

Anastasia stared at Sirius; she wasn't expecting this question to be thrust upon her so suddenly. And of all places! But Anastasia decided that maybe it was time to swallow her pride and reveal her past to Sirius.

"I never told you about my family, have I?" she whispered

"No," Sirius said.

"Well, that's because I don't have one," Sirius stared at Anastasia in shock, "Don't look so surprised," she snapped, "I have a very good reason for not mentioning them," she gave a shuddering sigh and continued, "My mum was a French dancer named Antoinette LaAnge. She came to London with her dance troupe and it was in the London Opera House where she met my father, Ben Summers."

"Ben Summers?" Sirius mused. The name stirred something in his memory, "Ben…Ben…Benjamin Summers? The ex-Death Eater who was convicted for murdering his wife and…."

"…Daughter." Anastasia finished for him tearfully.

Sirius mouthed life a fish out of water, "But…but…"

"I know. I know, Sirius. This is exactly why I couldn't even use my real name at Hogwarts." **(SURPRISE!)**

"WHOA!" Sirius cried as he got to his feet and turned to face…whoever this was sitting in front of him, "You mean to tell me, that after all these years, Anastasia isn't even your real name!"

"Well, actually it's my middle name," she said casually, "my first name is Roxanne."

"Roxanne?" Sirius said doubtfully, "Hmmm…Roxanne Anastasia Summers. So…what? Do I call you Roxanne now?"

Anastasia aka Roxanne laughed out loud but then she gave a gasp and clutched at her chest at the sudden pain that ruptured in her heart, "_God, it even hurts to laugh in this damned hell hole._" she thought bitterly. Sirius bent over her to see if she was alright, but Anastasia waved him off, "No, no. I'm fine. Listen, the reason why I never told you my real name is because I'm supposed to be dead, Sirius."

"But why, Anastasia? How in the name of Heaven did you survive?"

"Well, I was seven years old. My mum decided to stay in London after she met Dad. We had a semi-normal household, but my lazy father kept a house-elf to clean up after his mess since mum was always at the Opera. She used to take me to there when she would perform. All of the ballet dancers were so sweet to me; they used to tell me stories…dark stories of the North," Anastasia paused to reflect upon these words, "My favorite was of Little Lotte and her Angel of Music," she looked at Sirius happily, who was still wearing his half mask.

"Anyway, one day, when mum and I were coming home after a performance, daddy dearest was waiting for us when we got there…drunk no less," she said grimly, "He met us at the door and asked mum where we were all day; she told him the Opera House; he didn't believe her. Dad was always the suspicious, jealous type. Then he grabbed mum by the hair and threw her to the ground. Whenever she tried to get up again, he'd just slap her down again," Anastasia began to choke up, "I-I tried to stop him but he just threw against the wall. That must've triggered mum off cause she pounced on him like a wild animal. I've never seen anyone ever row like that." Tears we're slowly winding a path down Anastasias face, "There…there was blood…everywhere. They were punching and kicking and screaming! And then that bastard flipped mum off of him, pinned her to the ground by the throat, and pointed his wand to her face. He bent down to kiss her and she-she spit right in the big red face of his!" Anastasia buried her face in her palms and her shoulders wracked with violent sobs.

"THE DAMNED DISGRACEFUL WRETCH KILLED HER!" Sirius knelt beside Anastasia and took her in his arms to comfort her. Anastasia chocked in Sirius' shoulder; the misery of her mother's murder added on to the misery of her prison made her feel like she was going to die, like she wanted to die, but then she remembered…she was already dead. After Anastasia seemed to have calmed down, she went on with her story, "That son-of-a-bitch knew that the Ministry would be on his ass quicker than a Comet two-sixty. He came up to me and pulled me up, twisting his fingers into my hair and dragging me out of the corner, screaming at that we we're leaving. I was so frightened I started praying and hoping that something would make him let me go," a shadow of a smile fluttered across Anastasia's grim countenance, "Then I heard him scream and I saw that his clothes we're on fire. That was the first time I showed any signs of magic."

"I wasn't thick enough to just stay there, so while dad rolled around on the floor trying to put out the fire, I ran out the back door into the woods. I ran till I couldn't see anymore. I woke up in the local muggle orphanage. I was still fatigued by the whole affair that I began screaming and crying about dad killing mum with his wand. Luckily enough, a witch that worked in orphanage threw the nurse out of the room and talked to me. I explained everything that happened and then she handed me and edition of _The Sunday Prophet."_

Anastasia grimaced as she recounted word for word what she read that day, _"Suspected Death Eater, Benjamin Summers of downtown London was arrested Saturday evening on two accounts of murder. The bodies of Summers' wife Antoinette and daughter, Roxanne were found amid the rubble of the house that was burned to the ground. Summers was found, barely alive. He is now in Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in private ward being treated with severe burns. Summers is currently in stable condition; date of trial to be announced._ Turns out, it was the body of our house-elf they found. Her body must've been burned so badly, they thought it was me." Tears leaked out of Anastasia's eyes as she curled into a fetal position and rocked back and forth as she sobbed once again.

Sirius stood before her, frozen from head to toe, "Anya, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why?" Anastasia asked incredulously, "Why? Isn't it obvious? This isn't just something I tell anybody, Sirius. God, even Lily didn't know! And now, I'm telling you my darkest secret inside of a cell in Azkaban. Why don't you tell me your darkest secret, Sirius? Why don't you tell me your worst memory?"

Sirius stared at Anastasia fearfully. She certainly didn't sound like herself anymore, "You want to know my worst memory?" he whispered. Anastasia only nodded, "My worst memory is when I thought I lost you. The day of the masquerade." Anastasia blinked. She winced slightly as she remembered the pain of the dagger that stabbed her in her stomach, the scream that sent shivers up her spine, and the look on Sirius' face when he tore off his mask and held Anastasia close to him as she nearly bled to death.

She wrapped her arms tighter around her legs and buried her head in her knees. Anastasia began rocking back and forth again as she whispered hoarsely, "Sirius. I…I'm going insane, Sirius"

"No, Anastasia please don't talk like this," Sirius said wearily as he bent low to embrace her.

Anastasia jerked away from his arms as she snapped at him, "Shut up, Sirius! You know I'm going insane. I can see it in your eyes. You're scared of me!" she shrieked as she pointed an accusing finger at him, "You can't stand to be in the same room with me anymore. You hate me, don't you Sirius? You ha-"

With a cry of anger, Sirius pulled Anastasia off the ground ripped her dove mask off of her face and crushed his mouth against hers to shut her up. Anastasia heard him groan with pain at the feeling of passion that was forbidden with these walls. Anastasia began to sense a sharp pain inside of her stomach as well. They broke the kiss before the pain overtook them.

"This isn't fair, Sirius." Anastasia murmured softly.

"You're damn right it isn't fair!" Sirius spat at her, "When is anything fair anymore? I mean look how far fairness has gotten me! I'm an accused mass murderer sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban without trial and now I have a wife that's going crazy. All's fair in love and war isn't it?" Anastasia stared at Sirius as he seethed with anger.

"You said 'wife'."

"What?" Sirius said angrily.

"You said 'wife'," Anastasia repeated, "You called me your wife."

"Well of course!" Sirius snapped as he grabbed Anastasia's right wrist and held her hand and his hand in between both of their faces, "You see these rings?" Sirius said indicating their wedding bands, "This means that we are bound to each other forever. That you are my wife and I am your husband. And," Sirius said lowering both of their hands, "that I love you and nothing will ever change that."

The loud clanging of their cell door opening snapped the two out of their own little world and they turned to see (surprise!) Barty Crouch and a few dementors.

_"Dammit!" _Anastasia thought bitterly_, "When will this bastard ever leave us alone?"_

"Sirius Black," Crouch said coolly.

"Mr. Crouch." Sirius replied back, his gaze unwavering.

"You're going to have to come with me."

"And what for?" Sirius snarled.

"Why, for your sentence, of course." Crouch said cheerfully.

"My sentence?" Sirius said, confused and bewildered, "If I'm not mistaken, Barty, but I'm serving my sentence right now. A lifetime in Azkaban, is it not? I highly doubt, I can get any longer a sentence than that."

"Oh, no, my dear, sir." Crouch said, chuckling slightly, "Your particular crime calls for something much worse."

The little color that was in Sirius' face instantly drained. Anastasia seemed to instantly be brought back to sanity.

"No!" she cried, standing defiantly in front of Sirius, "No, Barty, y-you can't. Not Sirius, please! Not my husband!" Sirius looked at Anastasia, his eyes burning with emotion. He now understood how Anastasia felt when he called her his wife. She was her husband, "Please, Barty. You can't do this! Sirius didn't do it, Barty, I swear!"

"Do you have any proof of this?" Mr. Crouch said as he cocked an eyebrow. Anastasia swallowed hard. Fear was spreading through her like wildfire, "I thought so. You two," Crouch said to the two dementors, "please take Mr. Black to the courtyard." The two hooded creatures entered the cell and towered over Anastasia and Sirius. She grabbed Sirius' tightly as the dementors tried to take him.

"No! I'm not letting you go, Sirius! They're not going to take your soul!" One of the dementors placed his clammy hands on Anastasia's head and her head instantly filled with sounds and echoes of screaming. Incessant screaming that made her skin crawl. Anastasia began screaming, but she couldn't even hear herself over all the wailing of the voices in her head.

It was suffocating her. She couldn't breath. Anastasia gasped and groped for air, but nothing came. Only a shout of "Let go of her!" could be heard over anything else. At last, the dementor took his hand off of Anastasia's head and she collapsed to the ground in a fit of gasps, sputtering, and wheezing.

She looked up fearfully as the dementors dragged Sirius off and the metal bars of the cell clanged close. Anastasia scrambled up and ran to the door, "No, please, come back! Sirius! Barty! Barty, wait! WAIT!" Mr. Crouch stopped and turned back towards Anastasia's cell. She sighed deeply and said, "I'll make you a deal."

**:Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! (spots angry readers with torches and pitchforks) Whoops, uh, gotta go guys! (runs off):**


	16. The Greatest Sacrifice

**:WARNING: Another ALW musical reference. This chapter is great if you read it while listening to "Helena" by My Chemical Romance.**

**Blah, blah, blah…You know the drill. I own nothing but Anastasia:**

**Chapter 16: The Greatest Sacrifice**

"I'll make you a deal."

Crouch only sneered, "A deal? I hardly think you're in the position to be negotiating."

"On the contrary, sir. I am in the perfect position, "Anastasia responded coldly, "If you let Sirius serve a regular sentence in Azkaban," she gave a heavy sigh, "the dementors can give me the Kiss instead."

For what seemed like an eternity, no one said anything, until Sirius wrenched himself from the dementors and walked up to Anastasia's cell, "No, Anastasia," he said in an almost disbelieving tone, "You can't."

Anastasia shook her head, "I have too, Sirius. If the dementors take your soul, you'll never have the chance to prove your innocence."

"But you don't have to give up your soul!" Sirius cried.

"Yes I do, Sirius! Yes I do," Anastasia said, "I can't take the insanity! I can't take the misery. I can't sit here and get wasted away by this place. If I stay here, I'll surely die!"

"Better than living your life soulless!" Sirius roared, "No I won't stand aside and just watch you give up your soul for my sake. I love you too much to let you do that to yourself."

"And I love you too much to let them punish you for a crime you didn't commit," Anastasia's hands reached through the bars and laid a hand on Sirius' unmasked cheek, "Please," she pleaded, "Please Sirius, if you loved me you'd truly understand why I have to do this. You'll let me save us.

Sirius kissed the inside of Anastasia's palm, "You're not saving us, Anya. Not his way."

"But it's the only way, Sirius. I promise, this'll all work out in the end."

"But Anya, I…"

"Barty, open the door and let Sirius in here," Anastasia said promptly.

Mr. Crouch pulled out a skeleton key and opened the cell door. As soon as it opened, Sirius ran to Anastasia and grasped her tightly within his arms as though he were frightened that she would vanish into thin air if he let her go. Anastasia didn't want to let go of him. She wanted to stay in Sirius' arms forever. If the dementors took her soul, she wouldn't be able to recognize or remember Sirius. He wouldn't even be a memory. He won't exist anymore. A spasm of fear flitted through Anastasia, but she swallowed it, knowing that sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

Sirius looked at Anastasia solemnly. He took her face and his hand and tilted it up so that she looked him in the eyes, "You don't have to do this, you know. I don't want you to."

"I don't either."

"Then don't," Sirius said, hopeful that Anastasia would back down. But to his dismay, she shook her head," No. No, this is something I definitely have to do."

Sirius sighed but he wasn't about to admit defeat. He turned towards Mr. Crouch, "Don't you have something to say in this?"

Crouch shrugged casually, "If she wants her soul sucked out, who am I to stop her?" He smirked evilly. Sirius felt his temple throb and his hands ball into fists. Anastasia took his right hand and turned him towards her.

"You see these rings?" She asked, mimicking what Sirius had done earlier, "This means were bound to each other for all eternity. Screw "till death do us part." It's not like we finished taking the actual vow and you can't say I'm going to die per se," she paused and stared at Sirius, "but regardless of what happens, know that I am yours forever, Sirius. I will never take this ring off. It'll stay on my finger as long as I'm yours." Anastasia bent down to pick up her white dove mask. She placed it into Sirius' hands, "Here. Keep it so that when you look at it, you will always remember me." Anastasia placed her left hand over the right side of Sirius' face where his white leather mask stood perfectly in place. She took it off of him so that she can look wholly into the face of her husband.

"You like it when I sing, right?" she asked.

"I love it when you sing," Sirius responded. Anastasia buried her face into his so she could hide her face from him. She would not let him see her cry.

_Think of me, think of my fondly_

_When we've said good bye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long _

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

Sirius held Anastasia close to him and rocked her gently as though she were a child. He stroked her hair gently and savored each precious final moment he might share with her. He felt his eyes sting and his throat burn. Anastasia was already crying softly into his shoulder.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me_

Sirius was no fully sobbing into Anastasia's hair. Her eyes were softly streaming as she raised her hand to stroke Sirius' soaked cheek.

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might've been_

Sirius smiled as her remembered Anastasia in the black, dancing throughout the Great Hall; the first time he kissed her. He remembered how angelic she looked at the masquerade ball. Sirius looked at Anastasia now; her dress and face were dirty, she was deathly pale, her cheeks were tearstained, and her eyes were red and tired. She was still beautiful.

_Think of me, think of waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind _

_Recall those days, _

_Look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you_

The dementors had entered the cell and we're dragging Anastasia away from Sirius. She let him go helplessly as she sobbed and whispered, "G-goodbye Sirius."

"Anastasia!"

"Goodbye"

"No!" Sirius ran before the door closed in on him. Anastasia pulled herself away from the grasp of the dementors. She ran into Sirius' arms and they kissed each other with all the passion they could work up. They were surprised that they didn't feel any pain crop up whatsoever. They placed a few quick kisses on each other's lips. Sirius bent down down to Anastasia's ear.

"I love you, Anastasia."

"Love you too, Sirius."

"Here, you take this," Sirius pulled from his dirty his last red rose. He twirled his wrist and a black silk ribbon appeared of finger nowhere. He tied it carefully around the stem and handed it to Anastasia. She took it with shaking hands and words suddenly appeared on the ribbon, embroidered in gold. It said: "Remember your Phantom, for he will never forget his angel."

Anastasia burst out in fresh sobs again and she embraced Sirius one last time. She kissed his lips a final time and whispered, "I will love you always, my Phantom."

Sirius took Anastasia's hand and kissed it, "Me too, Anya. Goodbye, my angel"

Anastasia released herself from Sirius. It was almost painful to let him go. She let the dementors drag her away to give her the Kiss. Sirius watched her disappear into the shadows; he would never see her again. He turned back to go into his cell. Barty Crouch closed the door on Sirius.

As soon as he went away, Sirius yelled out a yell as though he were being tortured. He beat his hands against the stone walls until they bled. He ravaged around the place like a wild animal. Sirius instantly felt the fleeting urge to die. Yes, that's what he would do. After all, what else did he have left? He had lost everything. His best friends, his god-son, his freedom, and now his wife, the love of his life, his angel. Torn away from him in barely a month.

Sirius ripped of a large strip of his cloak. He tied it securely around his neck and swung it over one of the bars of his cell. Sirius blinked the tears out of his eyes and pulled at the piece of cloth. His eyes began bulging and breath was coming in short. His lungs were burning and feet were swinging madly. Then Anastasia voice rang through his head.

_If the dementor's take your soul, you'll never have a chance to prove your innocence._

That's why she sacrificed her soul. For him. So he can have a chance of earning his freedom once again. Sirius fell to the ground and gulped in air. No, he couldn't do it. Anastasia had given way too much on his behalf and now he was going to waste it? No, he would not let Anastasia's sacrafice be for nothing. Sirius curled up into the same corner he sat in with Anastasia mere hours ago. He simply sat there and cried and he sang softly to himself.

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Well if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight...

**: (sniffle) Yup, Anastasia's out people. I cried when I wrote this chapter, and it was while I was so happening listening to "Helena" which made it WAY worse. (sigh) Anyways, story's not quite done yet, so look out for another chappie. (blows nose)**

**To Delma, Samira, and anyone else I told Anastasia WASN'T going to die-I lied. Yeah, she only had her soul sucked out, but c'mon! How long do imagine a person lives after having their soul sucked out and living in a place like Azkaban doesn't help. So yah, I bet you're gonna wanna kill me now. J:**


End file.
